Le Papillon
by AllenMoyashiWalker
Summary: Allen is the guardian. It is his sole priority to protect the artifact and ensure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, no matter the circumstances. However, when a certain samurai comes to the artifact's haven, proclaiming that he shares the same goal, what will Allen do? Kick Kanda out, that's what! Little does he know, Kanda isn't finished. YULLEN, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray Man.**

He jumped, and soared, slashing his blade through the air, making a large arch. He stood stalk still after landing, then advanced, swing the massive sword in complicated patterns with ease. His body was dripping in sweat, but he continued on through his exercise, demolishing the dummies that surrounded him. Throughout his exercise, he showed no emotion whatsoever.

With his white hair, and pale skin he looked like a ghost.

After destroying the last dummy he closed his eyes and returned the sword back into his arm. The sword was about four feet long, and one across. It was identical to the weapon of the man who had killed his father, though the colors were inverted. (1) He stole a glance at the clock, and realized that he had been practicing for over two hours, not long for him, but still satisfactory.

As he left the training hall he picked up small, fresh towel, and wiped the back of his neck, heading for his shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda slashed his training sword at the redhead who decided wanted to train with him. The redhead jumped back, his movements with his own practice sword clumsily in comparison to raven-haired man.

Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi's antics and quickly disarmed him, the practice sword flying across the room, and Kanda pressing the blunt point of his own practice sword into Lavi's throat.

Lavi gulped, and Kanda turned away after making his signature, "tch," sound.

"Oh, hi Kanda! I thought that I would find you here," a Chinese girl of about sixteen said walking into the hall, "Brother wants to see you. You have a mission."

Kanda nodded towards Lenalee, and exited the training room, and heading towards the locker rooms.

Quickly he showered, and after changing into his uniform, he walked to the Chief's office.

"Hello, Kanda!" Komui Lee greeted upon Kanda's entering the cluttered room.

"Che, whatever. What do you want?" Kanda asked.

Unfazed, Komui obliged in answering Kanda's question, "A mission of course!"

Kanda sarcastically raised his eyebrows, "Really now?"

"Yes, but no ordinary mission mind you. I need you to break into a mansion in England, and steal a very important item," Komui said, handing Kanda the mission brief in a folder," you will be leaving tonight, the rest of the information is in the folder."

"I take it that you don't want to have Lenalee do it, because it might involve breaking into a possible man's house?"

Komui's eyes glinted evilly, "Who knows what kind of vulgar monstrosity dwells there? I can't have my Lenalee divulging herself in such matters!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and left the Chief to his ramblings, and proceeded to his own room to gather his essentials.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Allen exited the steaming bathroom, toweling his hair as he did so, the white locks gently falling back into place after his ruff movements.

After placing the towel in the laundry bin, he walked down the spacious halls to the piano room. The Piano room was completely white, with a white couch, white walls, white floor, a white piano and a white door that led into his own bedroom.

These two rooms where the rooms that he spent most of his time in, safe the training hall. He lived in a giant mansion, sure, but that didn't mean that he had to utilize its rooms. He never felt like they were _his,_ even though they did technically belong to him.

After his foster father died, he had left Allen everything he owned, the mansion, the money, and most importantly, the artifact. The artifact was locked safely in a safe that was tucked away behind a portrait of a clown in Allen's bedroom. Allen was its guardian.

The artifact was to never leave the safe unless it was absolutely necessary, and the artifact was to never be stolen or given to anyone, no matter the circumstances. This was because the artifact could be used to create the worst genocide ever in human history.

So Allen trained to protect it. He would never allow Mana's wished to be left un-granted, especially after nearly making the man's afterlife hell.

Allen shook his head, subconsciously touching the scar that lingered on his face, and traveled directly towards the piano. Sitting on the stool, Allen ran his hand through his white hair and covered his fac in his hands

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda faced the dark mansion, noticing that not a single light was on. In the mission file Komui had reported that whether or not the house was occupied was unknown. Silently, he approached the massive looming building.

When he got close enough to its walls, he crouched close to the brick so no one inside, if there was for that matter, wouldn't notice him. He rounded the corner and continued until he was at the end of the side wall, close to back yard so he would not be seen.

Picking a window, he gently wedged Mugen underneath the wooden frame, wiggling the blade until he had pried the old window open with a crack. Thank god the building was so big, or else someone would have heard him.

With much agility, Kanda swiftly pulled himself up and through the window, landing in a crouch on the expensive rug that adorned the floor.

After being convinced that the room was not inhabited, Kanda stood up and examined his surroundings. He was in a room that appeared to be some sort of living room, or parlor. It had plush seats and a couch surrounding a coffee table, but this wasn't the room Kanda was looking for.

Kanda silently maneuvered out of the room, and through the next three adjacent to it. Now he was in a large study with a window overlooking the front yard. He turned and walked through two rooms, a dining room, and a Living room, larger by far than the ones he had previously crossed through.

_Why does this fucking house have to be so fucking big? _Kanda thought to himself in exasperation, when he finally reached the front hall.

The floor was made out of marble tiles, alternating from black to white. It the back there was a massive stair case that forked out, half traveling up to the right, the other to the left, with a painting in the center. The stairs where whitish- gray marble, but where covered in a red carpet.

Thinking back to the map in the folders briefing, Kanda knew he had to go up the left staircase, and travel all the way to the far wall, then travel as far as he could down to the back of the house until he could turn left again, where there where two rooms that protruded out of the side of the brick building.

Following the instructions Kanda continued through the house, not making a sound as his feat hit the expensive tiles, rugs, and wood paneling.

Usually, Kanda was sent out on missions to collect innocence, but Komui decided to send him on this mission to collect some artifact, that if it was collected by the Millennium Earl or his followers, the world would be toast.

Kanda had never failed an assignment. NEVER.

Finally, he reached the white door that lead into the room that contained the artifact. On the door, written in silver cursive, was The Musician. Gently, Kanda pushed open the door and walked into a completely white room.

However he hadn't taken three steps before a dagger was pressed into his neck from behind.

"Don't move, or else I will not hesitate to cut open your throat."

**Thank you all!**

**Can Allen's sword go through innominate objects? I know it can't injure someone not evil… hmmm… well, if it can't let's just pretend it will break straw dummies, for the first part of this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks every one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

"Don't move, or else I will not hesitate to cut open your throat," The voice whispered.

A wave of frustration hit him, he had failed. If he couldn't defeat this guy that is, but he wouldn't let that happen. He could tell that his enemy was strong because not only was his weapon hand firm, but so was his left forearm, that was pressed tightly against Kanda chest. He could also tell that the man was shorter than he was, much shorter than six feet… Maybe five nine… based on the positioning of his arms.

"Rookie move, not rounding your corners," The voice whispered, pissing Kanda off to no end. **(Lol, Batman reference)**

"Release me," Kanda ordered with as much authority that he could muster, being where he was.

"Now why would I do that?" The voice chuckled without humor, and asked quietly, "Why have you come here?"

"Well, you see, I have this little granny, who asked me to visit, and she told me to let myself in through the back door, which would be left open for me."

"Are you shitting me?" The voice asked harshly, even by Kanda's standards. However, the vice like grip did loosen, though his attacker did grab the hilt of Mugen, ripping it out of its sheath. Kanda rubbed his throat, turning around to face his enemy, and was surprised to see that he was facing a kid.

The Kid was only about fifteen, and was short, like Kanda had suspected, about five seven. What was really surprising about his appearance was his pale skin, silver eyes, and stark white hair. The boy walked closer to Kanda stabbing Mugen into a gap between two floor boards, hitting his mark precisely, and plunging it deeply into the crack. He then walked uncomfortably close to Kanda, taking his dagger and scraping it, with its flat end facing up, up the young man's neck, and ending bellow his chin. Kanda glared at the kid in front of him, who in turn, kept his own black expression.

It was unsettling.

"The truth. Why have you come here?"

Kanda smirked, "That's my bus-"

"You have already been caught," Kanda stared at the white haired boy in outrage, no one had ever interrupted him, "There's no point in lying."

"I came to get the artifact."

"I know," he said, still whispering.

"I am a member of the black order, I am supposed to retrieve the artifact and protect it from falling into the wrong hands, that being you."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand. I am the artifacts guardian; it is my responsibility to ensure that _no one_ gets the artifact. That includes you."

"You are a Noah, it is your mission spread death. You know nothing of preservation."

"You think that I am a _Noah?"_ The boy asked tilting his head closer to Kanda, so his nose was an inch away from Kanda's mouth. He smirked, turning his blade as he did so, it's point directly against the soft flesh of Kanda's throat.

"What else could you be? You aren't a member of Black Order."

"You are ignorant." The boy whispered, and Kanda cocked and eyebrow at the insult.

"I am neither on your side nor theirs. I have never heard of the Black order, though I have of the Noahs. It is my soul mission to_ protect _the world from destruction."

"And that is mine as well, Moyashi."

"Hmm," the boy chuckled, "beansprout, very amusing," He dug the blade deeper into Kanda's neck and a drop of blood rolled down to his chest.

"Why don't you fight me? If I lose I will leave, if I win, I get the artifact."

The white haired boy smirked, "If that's the way you wish to play it…" and he picked up Mugen by its hilt and threw it at Kanda, who caught it, despite the way it was spinning quickly towards his face. There was no _way_ in fucking _hell _that he would be defeated by his own weapon.

Kanda dismissed the fact that the boy was only armed with a dagger, and charged. The boy stared blankly at him, then at the last second before the katana hit his neck, he moved his dagger, blocking the cut.

Kanda's eyes widened at how such a small boy could summon such strength, and block Mugen with a _fucking_ measly _dagger_. The kid hadn't even changed expression.

With their blades still connected, the boy pushed the katana away, and threw the dagger directly at Kanda's face. Kanda dodged it easily, and was about to smirk at how foolish the boy was to discard his only weapon, when cold mettle was pressed against his neck, pushing him crashing into ground. He looked down and saw a massive sword with a cross on it.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

Then he noticed the boys arm was missing, leaving only a black circle and cross where his shoulder used to be. Kanda's eyes widened in realization…_ how had he not sensed it?_

"Leave. Now." The boy whispered, his expression still the same. He took the katana out of Kanda's fingers and got off him, with his sword's wide point still against the man's neck.

Kanda stood and, as degrading as it was, allowed himself to be shepherded away by the white haired boy. As humiliating as it was, Kanda still had his morals. If he lost, (a rarity) he accepted it, and didn't attempt to win by cheating. Cheating was below him.

When they reached the front hall, the boy opened the door. He lifted Mugen and threw it out into the yard, it spinning round and round until it landed point first into the grassy yard, quivering. He then pushed Kanda out of the house, and Kanda glared back at him.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

Kanda looked up at the boy, as he was now down the steps. He debated whether or not to use a false name, but then decided against it, "Kanda."

"Well then, see ya around, Kanda," and the white haired boy slammed the door shut.

Kanda turned around, and completed his way down the steps and through the yard to Mugen. He picked up the sword and returned it in its sheath. He then continued down the street to the spot where the finder was waiting in the carriage. He needed to talk to Komui.

_The fucking beansprout was an accommodator._

**Yes, very good Kanda! Well, hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**I know Kanda lost kind of easily, but when he realized that Allen was an acomidator, he knew he couldn't hurt him, so he let it pass. Kind of OOC, but so was Allen. Allen's only like that when the 'artifact' is in trouble. Later on he'll be goofy again ;).**

**Thanks everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

After Catching up with the finder and sitting in the carriage, Kanda thought of that Kid. Immediately after seeing that the boy was an accommodator, he knew that there was little that he could do. When the higher ups got wind of the fact that there was a parasitic- type accommodator, they would be all over having Kanda to dragging that kid's skinny ass all the way back to headquarters.

"How did the mission go, Mr. Kanda?" the finder, Josiah asked. Only to be answered shortly by the exorcist.

"I need to talk to Komui," and so the finder responded with whipping the reins and turning the cart in the direction of the inn that they were residing in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After leaving Kanda, Allen closed the door and he turned his sword back into his arm. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs back to his room. What Kanda had said made him feel uneasy. He had always assumed that there was a side against the Earl, but to have it shoved in his face so suddenly, it made him feel overwhelmed.

Mana never told him of the Black Order. Had he known?

He shook his head, if Mana had known then why wouldn't he tell Allen? Did he think that it would distract him from his role as guardian? Weren't they trying to do the same thing? To stop the Noahs and the Millennium Earl? To End the Darkness?

"Agh, I don't know what to think," Allen muttered, and then decided that he would go to bed before deciding anything else. He quickly got undressed and slipped into the sheets.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure about that?" Komui's voice rang through the receiver.

"Of course I fucking well am!" Kanda snapped back.

"Well we are going to need you to take him back here."

"I don't think that that is going to happen easily, without the damned Moyashi getting fucked up."

"Well, make it happen. Tell him what we're about, offer him just about anything."

"I don't think that that is going to work, he's pretty damn committed to his job."

"Well, tell him that we'll be sending some CROWS agents his way! I don't know. I have to go; my Lenalee has finished my coffee. COMING LENALEE!" Kanda sharply pulled the phone away from his face with a disgusted expression when the line broke into static.

"Idiot Komui," He muttered as he sat on his bed, Tomorrow he would definitely have his work cut out for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen's eyes flashed open when he heard the faint knock on the front hall's door. Groaning, he looked at the clock next to his bed. It was _ten_! Damn, he over slept, usually he would be in the training hall at this point.

He jumped out of bed and slipped into his day clothes, and sliding the dagger, that was currently buried into the wall from yesterday's fight, into the hidden holster inside his boot. He then proceeded to jog down the steps, and to the front door.

He opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the man, Kanda, who had tried to steal the artifact.

"Hello?" Allen said uncertainly.

"You're coming with me," Kanda said shortly.

"What?! I most certainly am not!"

"Yeah, you kind of fucking are," Kanda snapped, "You are an accommodator of innocence, so unfortunately, the Black Order wants you."

"Wait, What?! You can't force me to do anything!" Allen said, clearly flustered.

"Yeah I can," Kanda said rolling his eyes, "Right now you have a choice, if you decline, you will be being picked up by CROWS agents who will put paper seals on your arm preventing you from properly activating it, _forcing_ you to come. It's either that shitty option or you can come with me willingly."

Allen was confused, _accommodator?_ _Innocence?_ He looked at Kanda who only glared back.

"Fine. Just fine."

"Good. I'll give you half an hour to pack, then meet me out front with your stuff, Moyashi."

"It's _Allen_."

"Che." Kanda said, despite this being the first time he actually heard Allen's name. Kanda only turned around and stalked away, his long locks billowing behind him.

Allen huffed and walked inside the mansion, slamming the door behind him. At least this actually gave him an excuse to go to the Black Order, he thought dryly as he started climbing the marble stair case, when something small hit the back of his head, "Ow, oh hey Tim," Allen greeted the small golden golomb, Timcampy, that continued to buzz happily around his head. He smiled when the golomb settled down and rested in his hair.

He was supposed to be taking care of the little golden ball for one of Mana's friends, Cross. The man had come about five years ago, and taught Allen how to use his arm. Though, he was a sucky teacher, and pushed all of his debts on to Allen.

Once he got into his room, he stuffed a pair of training clothes and an extra change of day clothes into a rucksack, along with a tooth brush, toothpaste and soap. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the painting on the wall. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to bring that with him as well, attaching that to his bag as he did so.

Allen stared at the safe uncertainly; after all, it was _huge_. And heavy. He looked at it again, and curled his fingers underneath it, but managed to pick it up. Allen was in great shape so caring the weight wasn't a hassle, just the size was.

He trudged out of the front door kicking it open with his foot as he did so. Kanda glanced up at the sudden noise, and would have bust out laughing at the sight before him if he wasn't, well, Kanda. It was just so ridiculous, his view of Allen was completely blocked by a ginormous safe, he assumed it was the one that held the artifact. Allen just looked so ridiculous, the blank, stoic guardian of the artifact being buried beneath a fucking safe because he was so small. The _Moyashi_.

When Allen got closer to Kanda, who was waiting by the carriage, he smiled, "Ready?" he asked.

"Che. Is that everything you are bringing?"

"Yup!" Allen answered with another smile.

"Those are the shitty things you chose?"

"Well, yeah," Allen answered uncertainly, "I have a change of clothes, a change of training clothes, and a toothbrush, toothpaste and soap.

"That's all you are going to need?"

"Well yeah, and I needed to bring the safe."

"Whatever, but I am not going to take your sorry ass down to town to pick up more of whatever you fucking forgot to bring."

"Okay," Allen answered, again with a bright smile.

"Che, just get inside the fucking Carriage."

**Okay, this was just a filler chapter to set us up for the events that are soon to come. I'm excited. The artifact will be revealed in a few chapters, probably three or four, give or take a few ;). Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks a bunch, I hope you like it!**

The train ride home was silent, that with both Kanda and Allen refusing to look at each other. However, the carriage ride to the train station did offer more stimulating conversation because Allen was asking so many questions about the Black Order, but after a 'shut the fuck up, no one wants to hear you talk anymore' from Kanda, he stopped berating the man with questions.

Allen wasn't completely ignorant, though. Cross did teach him about Akuma, and how to activate his innocence, he just didn't know the terminologies or how the finer points of the structure of the Order itself.

After the train stopped, Allen, Kanda and Josiah proceeded to a carriage that was waiting for them in the town that was being driven by another finder. The carriage eventually pulled up to a huge stone building. Allen stared up at it.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Mr. Walker," said Josiah.

"Thank you," Allen said politely and Kanda brushed past him. "Hey, wait up!" Allen said as he had to jog to keep up with Kanda's long strides.

"Che."

When they got to the front doors there was a shout, as the large face that belonged to the magic 'Gate Keeper' began examining them to see if they were Akuma.

"AAHH! A Pentacle! A Pentacle is the mark of an Akuma! He is here to destroy us all!" the Gate Keeper screamed.

"Shut up!" Kanda said, pointing Mugen at the Gate Keeper, "The beansprout is with me! Open the fucking gate!"

"But Kanda!"

"Do it now, or taste Mugen!"

The gate keeper made another little scream, but the gates did open, revealing the front hall of the Black Order, and a girl of about sixteen smiling brightly at their group.

Kanda just stocked ahead of the group ignoring the girl completely.

"Hey Kanda!" Allen shouted, putting the safe on the floor, "About the other night, no hard feelings?" He asked as he held out his hand for Kanda to shake.

"Only a fool would shake your hand, knowing that you are cursed," Kanda snapped, not even bothering to turn around, and continued to stalk ahead. He didn't really understand himself why he hated the boy so much. Maybe it was his kindness or his happiness. Maybe it was his sense of innocence. Maybe it was his silver hair, and matching eyes so bright and- Kanda shook his head wondering why that thought had sprung up, and continued to his room.

"Don't worry, he's just bitter because of the fight," the girl said cheerfully, "I'm Lenalee by the way. I'll be showing you around the Black Order, and getting you settled in."

"Thank you!" Allen said smiling.

"No Problem."

"Why is a mysterious male talking to my darling Lenalee!" A voice shrieked, and Allen looked up to see a man clad in a lab coat running towards him, brandishing a large drill.

"Brother, stop it!" Lenalee yelled, kicking the man on top of the head for good measure, flattening his already flat beret.

"Sorry, Lenalee," the man said forlornly.

"Allen, this is my brother, Chief Komui," Lenalee introduced.

"It's a pleasure, Chief Komui," Allen said shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Komui."

Allen smiled and nodded.

"Now I must be getting off! Much to do, much to do!" and with that Komui ran away.

"Please excuse my brother. Now, on with the tour!"

Allen spent the next hour being lead around the building by Lenalee, still luging around the safe, and earning a couple weird looks from passersby. The Black Order was _Ginormous_. Finally, he was lead to his own room. He put his clothes in the drawers, and began to wonder what to do with the safe. He decided he would put it on top of his dresser, and he put the painting on the wall.

He was wondering what he should do next, when his thoughts were interrupted by loud growling emanating from his abdomen. He was _so_ hungry_._ Deciding that he should get something to eat, less have his stomach digest its self, he left his room and went down the hall to the cafeteria.

After about half an hour of wandering, Allen finally gave in. He was lost. Unfortunately for him however, no one was around. Not a single soul. And he was _so_ hungry_. _He checked his watch and deflated, it was only eleven, and he was already reduced raging around the halls of the Black Order hunting down the cafeteria.

His stomach gave another growling churn, and he walked up to one of the many windows that littered the hallway, and glanced out of it to help determine his location. He had no clue where he was.

Growling in frustration, he stalked further down the hall way, but was blocked something soft and clad in black, "Oof, oh I'm sorry," Allen apologized to the red head in front of him.

"Oh, no it's fine," chuckled the exorcist that Allen had just collided into, "You're the new kid right? I'm Lavi, by the way," He said, extending a hand for Allen to shake.

"Oh, I'm Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you," Allen said, shaking Lavi's hand.

"I was just about to go to the Cafeteria, do you want to come?"

"YES."

Lavi chuckled, "Enthusiastic, huh?"

"Yeah, well I kind of got lost."

"Oh, that explains it, and you are a parasitic- type too. That makes you extremely hungry," Lavi said as he and Allen started to walk.

"What's your innocence type?"

"Mines an equipment- type, it takes the form of a hammer."

They continued to talk until they reached the Cafeteria, much to Allen's relief, and he followed Lavi up to the counter to order his food.

After Lavi ordered, he motioned towards the pink haired chief, "This is Jerry."

"Aren't you just a cutie?! What can I do for you darling. You can order anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then I'll have two ham sandwiched, three bowls of mashed potatoes, a big bowl of fried rice, a big bowl of white rice, a bowl of steamed vegetables, three hamburgers, and a big bowl of ice-cream and ten mitarashi dango for dissert."

Jerry looked at him uncertainly, "Are you sure you can eat all of that?"

Allen smiled and nodded.

"Oh what fun, and you just so cute I could eat you up!"

After Allen got his food, he followed Lavi to a table where Lenalee and Kanda were sitting.

Lenalee said hello with a smile and Kanda just said, "Che."

Oblivious to everyone staring at him and his giant horde of food, Allen dug in, and inhaled everything in less than ten minutes. Everybody looked at him, their eyes wide open.

"So Allen," Lenalee started, "I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly did you do before now?"

Allen looked over at her uncertainly, "Well, I'm the guardian of the artifact."

"Oh, that's right. Where you all alone in that big house?"

"I was for the past three years," Allen said sadly, thinking of Mana.

Noticing the sadness relating to that topic, Lenalee didn't push it, "So how did you prevent normal people from breaking in? In a big mansion like that, you had to have some defenses to keep locals out?"

"Um, yeah. There was a magical border around the house's walls, preventing anyone from entering. I actually don't know how Kanda got in."

Kanda looked over at them when he realized they were talking about him, "Che."

"Did you use Mugen on a window or something?" Lavi asked.

"Che."

"I'll take that as a yes, and that's the solution. Mugen, being innocence, was able to break the seal," Lavi reasoned smartly.

Allen made a mental note to perfect that if he ever had to go home.

There was a buzz from both Kanda's golomb and Timcanpy and Komui's voice broke through, "Hello? Allen and Kanda, please report to my office, you have a mission."

Allen glanced at Kanda who merely said "Che," and picked up his soba bowl and took it to the Kitchen staff. Allen hastily followed suit.

He hoped that the mission wouldn't be too challenging.

But boy would it be eventful.

**Hehe, I have something special planned for the mission… This one was kind of a filler… Thanks Everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everybody! Especially Lenore91, who reminded me to deal with the artifact. Lol.**

**Thanks!**

Kanda and Allen stared at Komui, shock evident on Allen's face, and a glare on Kanda's.

"What the hell, Komui?"

"I'm sorry but one of you is going to have to do it," Komui said folding his hands, elbows resting on his desk, "You can decide who does it later."

Allen and Kanda stared at Komui. The Chief had just told them that the innocence that they would be collecting resided in a jewel necklace, and had the power to make anyone who talks to the wearer fall unconditionally in love with them. The necklace was changing hands however, so that ruled out the possibility that it was an accommodator.

What Komui asked of them now creeped Allen out, thinking of his master, and Kanda refused to do it point blank because it would ruin his image.

"One of you just has to go up to the girl who is wearing the necklace and flirt with her! No harm done! The fact that you both are accommodators should leave you unaffected by the spell. None of our finders could do it without things getting out of hand."

"Che, whatever. Have there been any Akuma sightings?"

"No not yet, though it should be expected, you know how things are," Komui took a long draft from his coffee mug waving them off, "Now go, and have fun you two!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen smiled to Komui before taking the folders that carried the mission briefing, heading out to pack.

He walked into his room, and gently closed the door behind him. He slowly walked up to the safe, and twiddled the nob, entering the first combo. He then went to the key pad and typed in the second sequence. The safe opened, and he reached into it, pulling out the small artifact, and placing it gingerly into a small chainmail pouch that was on a necklace. He pulled the chain over his head and let the artifact rest agents his chest.

There was a loud nock on his door, followed by a 'hurry up, bean!'

Jumping, Allen ran to his dresser and stuffed random shit into it, and slipped on his exorcist coat as he walked out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a group of three finders waiting for them in the village. Allen smiled at them giving them all the impression that he was a likable young man. Kanda however, glared at them, giving them the impression that they needed to hide behind the closest bush.

Kanda and Allen strode up to the small group and they exchanged verbal greetings.

"So, do you know the current location of the innocence?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, sir. The innocence is in the possession of a young woman named Chelsea. She works in a bar two streets down from here. The necklace originally was owned by an old woman named Mary who lived in the town and lent it out to young girls, but Chelsea stole it when she barrowed it."

Kanda brushed past the finder and stalked down the street to the alleged bar. Allen sighed and took step next to one of the finders.

"Is Kanda always like this?" he asked.

The finder inhaled and exhaled heavily through his nose, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm Jim, by the way," He said holding out his hand to Allen, which he took happily.

They continued on until they reached the bar, when Allen stopped Kanda by grabbing his arm.

"Let go, Baka Moyashi!" but Allen held his grip firm his unwavering eyes meeting Kanda's.

"Shouldn't we go to the hotel and change into everyday clothes as to not arouse suspicion?"

Kanda stared at Allen, then looked away, clenching his teeth. He knew the beansprout had a point, no matter how annoying it was, "fine."

Allen smiled then let out a small laugh, which naturally, only infuriated Kanda even more, and headed in the direction of the hotel.

After changing into their normal clothes, including the finders, they headed down the street. Kanda's temper was even shorter than normal, which was slightly confusing to Allen. Then he recalled what Master Cross told him during his short apprenticeship, about what an exorcist's coat meant to him, about how it attracted the Akuma.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, and was rewarded by a sharp glare which he took as an invitation, "If you're worried about the Akuma, it's okay."

Kanda's gaze became even sharper, "What?"

"I'll know if there are any Akuma."

Kanda stared at Allen, "Please, do elaborate?" He said sarcastically.

"I'll be able to tell, okay? That's all you need to know," and Allen strode off ahead of the group to the bar. Kanda rolled his eyes and followed.

When they entered the bar, the first thing they noticed that it was full of men, which wasn't that unusual considering the time, but what really struck them as odd was how they were all converging around one girl in particular… the bar maid.

The girl was in her late teens to early twenties, and she casually brushed off each of the suitors with a flick of her hair. Kanda could tell she was vain.

"Alright Kanda, go on," Allen said, giving Kanda a nudge.

"What? No you're doing it, you little shit."

"No, I most certainly am not."

"Why?"

"Well," Allen paused, his face turning red, "I'm just not the right person."

"What the fuck could you possibly mean by that?"

Allen looked away biting his lip, "In order for the mission to be a success, the girl has to choose one of us, and when shit happens, we have to steal the innocence."

"No shit! That means you can't do it why?"

"Because if she sees my arm, she won't like that," Allen snapped, "and for that to happen, she has to get over the hair and scar."

Kanda stared at Allen, something twisting in his stomach. He didn't mind those things about Allen, even though he may have insulted Allen because of his curse.

"Fine."

Allen looked up, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Kanda."

"Che."

Allen smiled as Kanda left to talk to the girl.

Kanda strode up to the girl, screaming confidence. She looked up from the bar and smiled, though in Kanda's opinion it looked sinister, like she knew what was happening to all of the men. Kanda walked up to her and with the word tasting like vinegar, though sounding smooth said, "So, what's your name?"

The girl analyzed him, taking in his features, which were undoubtedly beautiful, "Chelsea. What about you?"

"Kanda."

"Oh," she said leaning her elbows on the bar, "And what are you doing in town?"

Kanda answered calmly, slipping in flattery when he dreamed it fitting, though hating the way it sounded. All the while Allen stared at Kanda, taking in everything, though seeing through the act. He felt something stirring inside his stomach, something unpleasant as he watched Kanda with the girl.

He shook his head, and continued to watch. Deep down Allen knew Kanda was going about it all wrong. Kanda was used to being able to pick up any woman, because of his looks, but lone flattery wouldn't work on this girl. She was used to having every single man that came up to her fall in love with her. She wanted something different.

Allen sighed when he saw the flip of the amber locks in Kanda's face, and Kanda's glare as he turned back to the group.

Allen smirked, "Didn't go as planned, huh?"

Kanda glared harder, "fuck you," he said, lifting his middle finger just to add insult to injury.

Jim smirked, "Looks like you're up, Mr. Walker."

"What?! No!" he yelled, as he was pushed forward by the finder. Turning back, he glared hard at the group. Kanda smirked at him. "Fine, just start a fire or something in here five minutes after she goes upstairs, then run outside as quickly as you can."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

Allen gritted his teeth, and headed directly to the girl, lifting the hood to his jacket up as he did so. He knew what he had to do. He had seen Cross at it a million times.

And he hated himself for it.

**Thanks everyone! Now I know that everyone is curious about thee artifact, and I do know what it is, but I am saving the big reveal for after the mission, because it has to do with the plot. Sorry, I thought I was going to show it earlier, but I got into the mission. **

**Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

Allen strode up to the girl, who, like she did with Kanda, smirked as he approached. He sat down at the bar, and looked over at the girl, who returned a glance curiously at the hooded man in front of her. He brushed his hood off, showing off his white locks and scar. The girl's eyes widened at the unusual sight in front of her, as she did notice Allen's young age, and she walked up to him.

"What can I get for you?" she asked taking in his handsome features.

"A bottle of rum."

Kanda watched the show in front of him, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Allen except the bottle of liquor from the girl in exchange for coins.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, "He's drinking on the job!" Kanda made a move forward, but Jim grabbed his arm.

Kanda slowly turned to face the finder, his expression murderous, "What?"

"Just watch," the finder said, gesturing with his chin towards Allen.

Allen took a large draft from the bottle, mentally cringing at the smell and taste of the rum, though not showing it. He may be small, and he may hate anything and everything to do with alcohol, but he did unfortunately know how to deal with it.

"So where are you from?" the girl asked, leaning on the bar like she did when she talked to Kanda.

"Nowhere, really," he said evasively.

"What do you mean?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not really from _anywhere_; I've always been on the move. Never really had the chance to settle."

"So you've been to many places?" She asked clearly drawn in, "Like where?"

"Most of Europe, and a lot of Asia. Been to Africa, once or twice."

She nodded.

"So what's your name?" Allen asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Chelsea."

"You know that means, 'great beauty' in Finnish?" he said making it up on the spot, hoping desperately that the girl didn't speak Finnish.

"Really?" she said.

"Oh, yeah." He said smiling, before taking another swig from the bottle.

"What's your name?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Allen," he said simply.

"Well, Allen, here's a key to a room upstairs, my shifts over in ten minutes, why don't you meet me up there?"

Allen smirked, "Naturally," he said taking the Key, turning around and grimacing when Chelsea couldn't see his face.

Kanda's eyes narrowed when he saw the exchange between Allen and Chelsea, while the finders all whooped at the success.

Allen walked over to the group and tossed his Jacket to Kanda, revealing a un- tucked in white button down shirt underneath. Kanda glared ferociously at him, but Allen only turned and headed for the stairwell.

Allen walked up the stairs and found the guest room that fit the key. He opened the door and slipped the artifact's pouch into his pocket. He walked into the room and saw the large bed, dresser and rocking chair. He walked over to the window and sighed in relief when he looked out at the street in front of the bar.

After about five minutes the door creaked open and Chelsea slipped in. He smiled at her, and she walked up to him, her fingers behind her neck as she removed the necklace and placed it on the dresser, along with her earrings.

She walked up to Allen, and he mentally cringed, he was reminding himself so forcefully of his master.

Chelsea was now very close to Allen, and she threw her hands around his neck, and pulled him down so that their faces were closer. She then devoured him in kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt. She looked down at his toned body, and noted his arm.

She actually _licked_ her lips before furthering her advances on poor Allen, kissing his chest and neck, actually _massaging_ his abs.

_Hurry up Kanda…_ Allen thought to himself, and was moderately surprised when at that exact moment there was a bang and shouts.

"CHELSEA!" someone shouted from down stairs.

Chelsea paused her stroking Allen's neck with her tongue, "I better get that checked out… don't go anywhere," she said seductively and winked at Allen, before slipping out the door.

Allen sighed in relief, and quickly made his way to the necklace which had been forgotten on the dresser. He slipped it into his pocked, and jumped out of the window, landing in a neat roll right in front of waiting Kanda and the finders.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda's eyes widened when he saw the body that was no doubt Allen, jump neatly from the second story window and roll out of the fall. He looked like an angel, suspended in the air, with his unbuttoned white shirt flowing behind him like wings.

Allen stood up and brushed himself off. Kanda stared for a moment at Allen's chest, taking in the hickeys that littered the kid's body. Allen realized this and blushed, quickly re-buttoning his shirt, and slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Did you get it?" Jim asked.

"Yup!" Allen said, as he took the necklace out of his pocket. It had a large stone at the bottom, and had precious stones going up to the clasp, "I think that we should give it back to Mary, after we've collected the innocence."

"Of course," Jim said, and Allen slipped the necklace back into his pocket.

They walked down the street to the inn they were staying at, and the where now far away from the bar. As they walked, Allen returned the artifact to its place around his neck, and Kanda glanced at him when he caught the flash of gold but brushed it off.

At this point, Kanda was walking on Allen's right side, and noticed Allen's eyes widen. Nothing prepared him for when Allen turned his face, shouting "Akuma!" revealing that his left eye was now red and covered by spinning gears.

Allen activated his innocence right after his call, and Kanda followed suit. They charged into the fray and Allen was amazed by Kanda's agility and skill in battle. He was so _graceful_. Allen shook his head and continued cutting down the Akuma, while the finders took cover.

Kanda dodged a bullet that was being aimed at his face, and ran straight towards the level two. He leapt, driving his sword horizontally across the Akuma, whose buggy eyes widened, before the creature exploded.

"Kanda look out!" Kanda turned around to see Allen jumping in between him and a strike coming from a smarter level two who had snuck behind him quietly, under the cover of the shadows. His eyes widened as Allen's body took cut from the sword- like hand of the Akuma.

He watched in horror as Allen fell down, blood soaking the cobble stones he landed on.

**I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed… **

**Hey, whenever you guys hear 'rum' do you immediately start thinking 'Why had the rum gone?!" from Pirates of the Caribbean? Ha ha, love those movies.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

"Shit!" Kanda muttered and he leapt and sliced Mugen though the last level two. With the Akuma still exploding behind him, he crouched next to Allen, assessing his injuries, and noted the large slice running diagonally across Allen's chest, starting at his left shoulder and going all the way down to his right hip. Kanda took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound.

Kanda ignored the odd metal pouch around Allen's neck though, figuring it was just some strange thing the Kid had picked up. He was a strange little shit after all.

Allen's skin was covered in pentacles at this point from the Akuma poison, but Kanda dismissed that knowing that the poison was the least of his worries because Allen was a parasitic type, right now; it was the least of his worries. Sure enough the dark marks all flushed away from Allen's skin in a wave, Allen's skin turning back to its normal pale shade, though, it was much paler than usual.

Allen coughed up blood, "Kanda?"

"Shut up," Kanda said shortly and cradled Allen in his arms, his blood soaking though his shirt.

The finders got out of their hiding spot and ran up to Kanda, "What happened?" Jim asked.

"We need to get to a hospital."

"There isn't one in the town!" Jim panicked, and Kanda scowled.

"Che, whatever. We'll take him to the inn, and I'll handle it," Kanda stood gently, so as not to disturb Allen's wound and make it bleed even more profusely.

Kanda and the finders quickly strode to the inn, which thankfully wasn't far away. The inn Keeper knew that they were exorcists and members of the Black Order when they had entered in their uniforms, so when Kanda walked in with Allen a bloody mess, the inn keeper wasn't surprised.

"What happened? Do you need any help?"

"Bring up a sewing kit, water, a clean towel and some bandages. _Quickly_," Kanda growled and ascended the stairs to his and Allen's shared room.

When he got in he laid Allen on the bed. Allen's eyes where closed and his hair was red and white from the blood. Kanda quickly unbuttoned Allen's shirt and slipped it off, revealing the huge wound.

The inn keeper entered and his eyes widened when he saw the full severity Allen, and he quickly handed the items to Kanda.

Kanda nodded and proceeded to yell at the inn keeper to get out, and to wet the clean white towel in water, then to splotch the wound to help clear away the blood. Kanda then took out the sewing kit and began stitching the slice up, Allen flinching and groaning even though his eyes were closed and he had appeared to be unconscious.

Kanda sighed when he was finished and examined his work. Not bad. After cleaning away the blood on Allens stomach and chest, he took the bandages and neatly wrapped the boy's abdomen with skill that only comes from much practice.

He re-wet the towel and did his best to clean most of the blood that covered Allen. Now he had to wait.

Waiting had never been his strong suit, but he had to anyway. They had tickets for a train in three days, so they gave that extra time to Allen, who still hadn't woken up. The mission had gone a lot faster than they had anticipated.

Kanda spent the next two days attending to Allen, and doing the tasks that had to be done before they left. He took the innocence from Allen's pocket and removed the innocence fragment by using Mugen as a chisel to safely get it out. The next morning, gave the rest of the necklace to Jim to return to Mary. Then Kanda sat down next to Allen, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Kanda inhaled, wondering why he acted the way he had when Allen fell down. Something had happened in his chest. He shook his head, he'd think of that later.

There was a groan signaling Allen's awakening.

"Looks like you finally decided to wake up."

"Shut up."

Kanda smirked ad walked closer to the bed.

"So, did you get the innocence and return it to Mary?"

"Yeah," he said, it was so like the Moyashi to be thinking of others, even when he looked like hell.

"Good," Allen said, then started to shiver, "Hey Kanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass me my Jacket, the one I gave you at the bar?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well you see, we had to burn _something_ at the bar."

"Bastard," Allen muttered crossing his arms, but wincing at the pain that shot though his abdomen.

"Careful," Kanda whispered, as he put his hand behind Allen's head and gently lowered him down so he was lying in the bed. He took one look at the boy, feeling something relating to what he had felt when the Moyashi had gone down, and then Kanda pressed his lips onto Allen's.

Looks like he figured out what that feeling in his chest was after all.

**Thanks everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short… the next one is almost ready though so it should be up soon. **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

Kanda pulled away from the injured boy, to see that Allen's face was bright red. Kanda realized that he was in the wrong in this situation, just realizing that his actions had consequences.

"I'm sorry," Kanda whispered.

Allen's eyes remained blank, but then his face broke out into a wide grin, "Do it again."

Kanda complied, sinking into the kiss, pushing away the fact that even _he_ was surprised by his actions, but it just felt so _right_. The kiss was deepened as Kanda pressed both of his hands into the mattress leaning over Allen, but being careful all the same not to hurt him.

Both Allen and Kanda jumped apart when there was a loud nock at the door, Allen glanced at Kanda, then spoke out loud to whoever it was outside the door, "Come in."

Jim walked in, grinning from ear to ear, "Mr. Walker, you're up!"

Allen smiled and nodded.

"And just in time for the train too! I wonder how we'll transport you… a wheelchair, perhaps?" Jim said, glancing at Kanda.

"Yeah, that should work."

"Hang on," Allen interrupted, "I can walk."

"Yeah, Bean? Try it."

Allen glared at Kanda, who only looked calmly back, and Allen swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pushed himself up, and ignored the nausea that came through him in a wave. He looked at Kanda defiantly, but didn't trust himself to speak or else he might puke all over Kanda.

"Move," Kanda ordered.

Allen visibly paled and took a step forward before wincing and fresh blood seeped through his bandage.

"See idiot? Now I have to change your bandages. You're taking the wheelchair."

Allen huffed, and glared out the window as Kanda smirked, "We should get going. The train leaves in four hours and because of the Moyashi, we can't hop it, so we can't be late, and it will take us longer to wheal his skinny ass across town."

"Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Fuck you."

"Looks like someone has a stick up their ass," Kanda mocked.

"You would too, if you got sliced in half."

"It only broke your skin and some of your muscle, calm down."

"Yeah, I bet that that's equivalent to a very big stick."

"You'll live."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have super human healing abilities."

"Yeah, well, I'm special, get used to it," that shut Allen up, as he looked with his mouth wide open at Kanda, who just smirked.

Jim coughed, and the two young men glared at him, "Yeah, you said we were leaving?"

Kanda nodded, "We need a wheelchair."

"The Inn Keeper said that he has one that we can use, said he found it in storage and never got to selling it. He says he can give it to us for cheap."

"Good get it and have it at the foot of the stairs, I'll carry beansprout there."

"It's Allen, Baka."

"No one gives a shit."

The finder rolled his eyes, left the two to their bickering and descended the stairs to talk to the Inn Keeper.

When he could hear Jim's foot falls on the stairs, Kanda quickly changed Allen's bandages, because the idiot got them dirty, and tossed Allen a button down shirt, so he wouldn't be prancing around the town wrapped only in gauze.

Once Allen put on his shirt, Kanda gently slid his arms under Allen, and lifted him up bridal style. Allen pouted when he saw this, but Kanda shut up his complaints by kissing him. Looks like he finally found an efficient way to shut the kid up.

Kanda walked down the stairs, careful not to go too quickly or roughly as to not upset Allen's wound, and placed him in the wheelchair where all of the finders were waiting.

They thanked the Inn Keeper and left the building, a finder carrying both Kanda's and Allen's bags, because Allen couldn't have a bag without it touching his wound, and Kanda couldn't because he was pushing Allen.

They continued down the cobble stoned street, Allen trying not to wince as each bump aggravated his wound and caused more blood to seep through the bandage. Kanda stopped pushing the wheel chair after noticing Allen's discomfort, and decided to carry Allen until they past the cobble stones.

The finders at first looked curiously at the transaction, but then brushed it off after they saw Kanda's logic.

"Let go! I'm fine!" Allen complained, clearly _not_ noticing the logic. Kanda looked down at Allen's pouting face and resisted the urge to kiss him right in front of everybody.

"Shut it Moyashi, if you keep on getting wheeled on the cobblestones, then you will bleed even more. They I'll have to change your bandages and hope that you didn't pass out from fucking blood loss."

Allen crossed his arms and glared away from Kanda. Kanda smirked.

"Fine," Allen muttered, and allowed himself to be carried, only to fall asleep from the exertion of pushing his body without fully recovering.

Kanda sighed as he felt Allen fall asleep in his arms. He looked down at his serein face, and nearly smiled. The stupid Moyashi was getting to him. He was Kanda for fucking crying out loud! Alas, he was still human, and by that nature, had to resist the temptation to brush away the white lock of hair that had fallen in between Allen's eyes, and kiss him on the spot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen woke up in the infirmary tucked neatly underneath crisp sheets. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, fully taking in the fact that he was back at headquarters. _Why was he in the infirmary? _Then it hit him… The mission, the Akuma, the injury… _the kiss…_

Allen's face flared up bright red, remembering Kanda's soft lips on his own…

There was a creek as the infirmary door opened, and the nurse came through, she smiled at Allen, noticing that he was awake and asked him how he was feeling.

He smiled, like he would normally, though he wasn't fine. He needed to talk to a certain samurai…

**Thanks everyone! **

**Sorry for the long update. Okay so the next chapter will be a bit spicy, I think. MWAHAHA! **

**All right… well, thanks all!**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! it's not that bad in this chapter, but it will escalate… **

Allen was just about to leave his room, when the matron came bustling in, and when she noticed that he was up, she got quite angry.

"Mr. Walker, what do you think that you are doing?!" she shouted at him.

"I was just about to leave, I just remembered that I need to talk to Kanda about the, uh, mission!" he decided, thinking that it was a believable lie.

The woman looked at him with pursed lips, and shook her head, "You are supposed to be discharged after I say that you have recovered enough, I think that you can wait that long. I will change your bandages and give you an exam, and then you can be on your way."

Allen nodded and sat back down on the bed. The woman smiled and left quickly to get the bandages and supplies after she told Allen to take off his shirt.

Allen did, and when the woman came back, she quickly removed his old bandages and cleaned him up before replacing them.

"How long was I sleeping?" he asked.

"Two days, you should be pleased to know that your wound has healed up nicely. Mr. Kanda came here to drop you off after you had passed out."

"Oh," was all Allen could think to say.

The woman smiled, "But don't worry, you did take quite a hit."

Allen smiled and nodded. The woman said that she would get the discharge forms filled out, and then he could leave, her treat because he had only just woken up two hours ago.

After he was done, he thanked the woman and left, not really sure where to start looking for Kanda. He walked past the rooms and quickly walked into his. He quickly twiddled the nob to the safe and took the small object out of his necklace and placed it into the box. He then slammed the door shut and walked out into the hall.

He sighed and adjusted his shirt, which was slightly crooked. Where did he go; Maybe the training hall?

Allen shrugged and made his way there, pleased to know that his wound didn't hurt that badly. When the nurse had patched him up, she had said that he should just keep the taped on bandage that he was wearing for the rest of the day, and take it off before he took his evening shower. He shouldn't start training today, though, because the wound wasn't far enough healed.

He made his way into the training center and looked around for Kanda, and wasn't particularly surprised to see Kanda whipping the shit out of an extremely frightened Lavi.

Kanda glared at Lavi, not noticing that Allen had come in, and continued his wailing on the idiot in front of him. He received some pleasure from Lavi's scared expression, and took out all of his pent up feelings on him. He was angry at the beansprout for taking that unnecessary hit. He was furious.

He was scared too.

Yes, Kanda was scared. That hit was huge, and when Allen had woken up at the inn, he had hoped that he would be alright. He figured that the Moyashi would pull through. However, that was two days ago, and the Moyashi still hadn't woken up.

Kanda swung again at Lavi, who yelped, "YU! Stop hitting so hard! You know that I'm not as good as you are with a sword!"

Kanda ignored him, continuing his attacks with even more vigor. He took the hilt of the wooden training sword and plunged it mercilessly against Lavi's skull, and watched as Lavi fell down.

Kanda smirked, and turned on his heel, exiting the training hall through another exit opposite of where Allen was standing watching.

'Why didn't he notice me?' Allen thought to himself, but then brushed it off realizing that the training hall was huge and he was watching from a good distance away.

'But still…' he thought forlornly and turned around to go to the showers, deciding to go clear his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOMOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda sighed, making his way to the showers, wondering what was taking the Moyashi long to wake up. Probably just that his weak little body couldn't handle it, he decided.

He walked into the private shower section of the baths and took a towel from one of the racks. Quickly he undressed after he had gone into the stall and was just about to turn of the water when he heard the door to the showers open.

Kanda paused, listening. If it was that fucking Usagi, he was going to flip a shit.

But no, the footsteps that echoed throughout the bath were much softer. He paused, listening, but then shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just some finder or scientist. What he didn't expect was for the door of _his_ shower stall to open, and to be met with a pair of bright silver eyes.

Allen looked at Kanda and his face became bright red after noticing that he standing naked in the shower.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Kanda," Allen stuttered, and tried to turn around, only to have his arm be grasped by Kanda's firm grip, and to be pulled in himself into the small shower stall, "Wha- Kanda!"

"Shh," Kanda whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that you got discharged?"

Allen, who was now pressed to Kanda's body by the older man's arms responded, "I tried Baka, but you didn't see me! And put some clothes on!"

Kanda chuckled, "Maybe it should be you who takes your clothes off."

"What?! No! Nrg-" Allen was cut off by Kanda's hand pushing him onto the wall of the shower stall and him pressing his lips on to Allen's.

When Kanda pulled away, he was made himself busy by unbuttoning the first couple of buttons to Allen's shirt, and began sucking on the boys neck.

"Kanda?"

But Kanda didn't answer he only proceeded to unbutton the boy's shirt and throw it over the door, and then unbuttoning Allen's pants and pull them down so that they were by his ankles.

"Kanda!" Allen reprimanded weakly, but was again cut off by Kanda's lips. Allen gave up, and began returning the kiss with enthusiasm and kicking off his pants under the stall door.

Now Allen was kissing Kanda, pushing him so that they were under the shower head, and Kanda moved his hand along the wall trying to find the shower nob and turning it on.

Surprisingly, hot water, not cold, erupted from the shower head, soaking the two young men. Allen's hands wrested on Kanda's neck, his fingers playing with his hair, which was out of its usual tie, and cascaded down his back. Kanda's hands were making a trail up and down Allen's back, and he pulled the boy closer to himself. Both of them grinding there obvious erections against the other, completely giving up on hiding there arousal.

Allen moaned, but was cut off by a creek from the door. They separated lips, but kept holding each other, Allen's silver eyes round. He looked at Kanda, and gave him one last peck before ducking under the stall wall, into the one ascent to it, and turning on the water.

The person who had entered was whistling, "Hmm, Yu? You in here?"

_Lavi._

"Back off, Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted back.

"Geeze, you would expect that I had disturbed you doing something that you weren't supposed to be doing. Huh?"

"I said, back off!"

"Or what? Stab me with Mugen?"

"Yes."

"You shower with Mugen?"

"Yes."

"Agh! YU! That's messed up beyond belief!"

"Yeah, so?" Kanda smirked, and his evil grin grew wider when he heard Lavi leaving, muttering something about Kanda and weird obsessions and issues. He turned off the water after he heard the door slam shut, and ducked under the stall, and pushing Allen against the wall. Allen moaned as Kanda pushed his tongue into his mouth.

And so they stood there, both drenched, with water dripping down their bodies, heatedly kissing each other, not caring if anything happened.

**I hope you all liked it. From now on it is going to be rated M… teehee. **

**Mwahaha! In the next chapter, SHIT goes down! ;D**

**(hint, hint artifact stuff)**


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry I you guys though that this was a chapter! Okay, so I just realized after righting the next chapter that Allen and Kanda knew each other too well for it to make sense, so because I made my promise that the next chapter would have artifact mumbojumbo, I will be posting three chapters this weekend, because I have Wednesday off. I'm pumped. **

**Thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thanks! And a special thank you to **sunshineandmoonlight **, who reminded me about the innocence check!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Allen stared into his extraordinarily large plate of eggs, moodily stabbing at the morsels and wallowing around in self-pity. Why? Because his and Kanda's heated make out session was cut short by the bustling in of a large group of finders. They had just barely missed detection, and to make matters worse, they hadn't been able to speak after because _BaKanda_ was called on a mission the next morning_. _

_A mission_!

When he had left, he just looked at Allen and nodded, probably because Lavi was there, and Allen couldn't see Kanda's erection beneath his uniform that always seemed to conveniently reappear whenever he was in the silverette's presence, but Allen was left blissfully unaware of this fact, and saw it that the older exorcist had brushed him off.

Again, he stabbed at his eggs. It was already the start of the second week_. The second week of a one week mission._ What was holding Kanda and Lavi up?

Lenalee sat down across from Allen, holding a bowl of porridge. She folded her hands and rested her elbows on the table looking at him with understanding, lavender eyes.

"Allen," she said, and he looked up.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You seem a bit down."

"What?! Nothing's wrong! What could possibly be wrong?!" He squeaked, turning bright red underneath her knowing stare.

"Is it about Kanda?" she said tilting her head to the side, making her dark hair flop.

"What would give you that impression?" he asked nervously, looking at the table and gripping his fork.

"Allen," she said exasperatedly, "Come with me," she motioned or him to follow her out of the Dining Hall and to one of the deserted lounge rooms, closing the door behind her.

"Allen," she said again sitting on the couch next to him, and waiting for Allen to look up from his shoes, "I'm a woman, I know about stuff like this."

He gulped, and tried to act ignorant, "Like what?"

"Allen! There is clearly something going on between you and Kanda!"

He looked blankly at her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, it was clear that homosexuality was frowned upon in the church, and Lenalee was a normal member of the Black order, and organization based on the church.

_Then again, so where he and Kanda._

"Allen, you can tell me, you're my friend. I'm not here to judge you."

He looked into her lavender eyes and saw that she was smiling sweetly. He knew that he could tell her.

"I miss Kanda," He admitted his voice cracking, and he buried his face in his hands, "I'm so confused, I don't know what I should say or do."

Lenalee looked at him sadly, as his bent form, and his face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Oh Allen, what happened?"

He looked up suddenly, his face bright red, "Do I have to tell you?"

She laughed lightly, "No, but know this Allen, I'm not going to judge you because of something like that. you and Kanda are both my friends, and I'll do anything for you."

He smiled, "Thanks, Lenalee," he sighed, bringing his face away from his hands and sitting up straight, "But I'm still worried."

Lenalee smiled weakly, squeezing his shoulders, "I know, Allen."

"He's a week late, Lena, a _week_! And he's… he's Kanda."

"And it's because he's Kanda that you know he'll come back."

_But what I they had run into the Noahs?_ The Noahs were bad; Allen had had his fair share of meetings with them when he was in the mansion protecting the artifact. Tiki was evil, and so was Road. Road with her dimensions, and torturing him by forcing Akuma to self-detonate… And Tiki, well, Tiki was a whole other story, if Cross and Mana hadn't come, not only would he be dead, but his innocence would be too.

But, he knew that she was right, Kanda was going to come back, because he was Kanda.

Their conversation was disturbed however by the buzzing of Lenalee's golomb.

"Darling, Lenalee? Is Allen with you?"

Lenalee jumped, but was quick to respond, "Yes brother, I have him right here."

"Could you please take him to my office, we need to discuss his innocence."

Lenalee looked confused, and glanced at Allen, "Yes, brother, we will be right there. Is everything alright?"

"Yup, see you soon!" Komui said before he broke of the connection.

"Well, we better get going," Lenalee said, holding her hand out to Allen to help him up, "But what I'm worried about is this whole innocence thing. That's a bit strange."

Allen shrugged and together they made their way to Komui's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen knocked three times on the supervisor's door. When they heard the cheerful, 'come in' from Komui, he pushed open the door, and held it open for Lenalee.

"Oh, good," Komui said, looking at the two of them from behind his cluttered desk, "So, Allen, as you know I have called you today to talk about the current state of your innocence."

Allen nodded and Komui continued, "So, as you probably remember, when you first arrived here, you were forced to take an involuntary innocence check, performed by our very own Hevlaska."

Allen shuddered, thinking of the unpleasant memory of the exorcist probing at his insides to gauge his innocence.

"Well, we are pleased to tell you that your sincro-rate is well beyond one hundred percent."

Lenalee's eyes went wide, "Are you serious, Nii- Chan?"

"Yes, very serious."

"But that makes him General level!"

Komui nodded, "Yes, I am very much aware. However, this is an unusual case, it takes most exorcists years to build up to your level, Allen, and that is with the experience that they have to go through as exorcists, but you, you did it on your own."

Allen stared at Komui, and Komui took it to continue, "Now, because of this, Central has decided to keep a close watch on you Allen, so be careful."

Allen had heard stories of Central, so he knew that catching their attention was just about the worst thing that you could do at the order, next to being declared 'guilty' by Komui for being romantically involved with his sister.

Komui looked grave, "I am warning you Allen, be careful."

Allen nodded. Komui grinned, "That will be all!"

Slightly shocked by the sudden end, Allen burst out with a question, "Komui, I was just wondering, have you heard anything from Kanda and Lavi?"

Komui blinked a couple times, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"They're my friends."

Komui nodded his understanding, but a dark cloud covered his eyes, "We lost communication with them five days ago."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda stepped into the room that he was sharing with the Baka Usagi, and threw his bag on top of his bed.

The mission had taken longer than he had suspected. He blamed Lavi. Why? Well, it didn't even directly relate to the red head, they just got ambushed by a hoard of Akuma. The Akuma almost got the innocence too, that is, if Kanda hadn't intervened.

They had the innocence now, but that didn't stop Kanda from being pissed. This had cost him a week. A mother fucking week.

That was a week away from Allen. A week from fucking the little idiot senseless. He was so close to doing it at the showers, but those finders had to come in.

Just thinking of Allen made his pants tight.

He closed his eyes, wanting nothing less than to satisfy his needs, but he couldn't because he could already hear Lavi's footfalls on the wooden floor boards.

"Yu!" Lavi squealed after slamming the door open.

"Get out, Baka Usagi!"

"Geese, Yu, you're in even more of a bad mood than usual."

"Che."

"Is it about Allen?"

Kanda froze and stared harshly at Lavi.

"Common, Yu! I'm a guy, I know how a penis works."

Kanda looked at Lavi, glaring at him with an intensity that would make most people cower, but Lavi only laughed.

"So did you tap that? Let me guess, you totally topped, right?" Lavi was grinning like the moron that he was, "Oh shit, Allen did?! I can't picture you in that position, Yu!"

"Che, nothing happened, asshole."

"Then what did?" Lavi asked his hands on his hips.

"I'm not talking to you about that."

"Whatever you say, Yu. Whatever you say."

"Don't call me that."

Lavi clicked his tongue in a particularly annoying way, "I know about stuff like this, it's not like this is my first Rodeo."

"Kanda stared at Lavi with a slightly raised eyebrow, "You're gay?"

Lavi's eyes widened, "What?! No!"

"Then you can't say that it is not your first rodeo."

"I just have experience with this stuff!" Lavi said wile flopping his hands into the air.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Go away, I don't want to talk to you, _or_ see your face."

Lavi chuckled, "Yu, you never change. You won't accept my help and you just ask me to leave. Whatever, Yu," Lavi sighed, "It's not my fault if you hurt Allen."

"You fucking bastard!" Kanda shouted, "I know how it works! Okay?!"

Lavi blinked, "You do?"

"Yes, now leave before I fucking kill you with Mugen!"

Lavi jumped, narrowly avoiding Kanda's swipe, "Wow, okay Yu! Sleep tight! I'll just stay with the finders, don't worry about me! Remember, the train is leaving early tomorrow morning, so get plenty of rest!"

"Che, just get out!" Kanda growled, turning away from Lavi.

Lavi snickered and closed the door quietly behind him. Originally, Kanda's antics didn't affect him, but he felt that Kanda needed some time alone. Plus, judging by the fact that Kanda, stoic and uncaring Kanda, was _missing_ Allen, Lavi knew exactly what Kanda was going to be doing, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to _witness_ or _hear_ that.

Smirking, Lavi put his hands in his pockets and walked down the inn's hall to the finders' rooms.

**I am rather fond of this chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, Chapter two of my three chapters is up!**

**WARNING: LEMON **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

Kanda, who didn't trust Lavi enough with the innocence, gripped the glowing object in his fist. He just had to make it to Komui's office, shove the innocence up the director's ass, and then stalk down the Moyashi.

Kanda slammed his fist onto the hard wood door to Komui's office, than gave up when he didn't receive an answer, slamming the door open and leaving it swinging on its hinges, while his strode into the room.

Little did he suspect to see none other than the Moyashi, accompanied by Lenalee, in the Komui's office, looking like they had just finished yelling at the man.

Allen looked at Kanda, his gorgeous silver eyes wide, but blinking fast. Lenalee gripped his shoulder and he smiled at her. Kanda felt something twist uncomfortably in his stomach at the sight of the interaction.

Komui coughed.

"Oh," Lenalee started, "We'll just leave now, Nii-San. Never mind," and she grabbed Allen by the hand and pulled him out of the office, closing the door gently behind them.

Kanda stared at the door.

"If I didn't know better, I would skin Allen alive or trying to steal my sister," Komui chuckled, "Or maybe I will, just to be safe!" He cackled, brandishing a large, dangerous, sharp, electric powered drill.

"Komui! Don't waste my time!" Kanda snapped and dropped a pile of papers onto the supervisor's desk, "there's my report, and here" he tossing the innocence to Komui, "is the innocence. You can deliver it to Hevlaska, I don't have the time."

Komui's eyes watered, "And you think that I have time? Look at all of these papers!"

"Well, maybe if you cleaned your desk, you wouldn't have that problem!"

Komui sniffled, "It's not that easy, you know…"

"Che," Kanda scoffed, leaving Komui to his ramblings.

Now, where to search for the bean… Why was he so touchy- feely with Lenalee, anyway? Only Kanda should be able to touch _his_ Moyashi. Yes, _his_. Kanda had now accepted that he considered the beansprout his and no one else's, and if anyone else had the balls to say anything different could meet Mugen's point.

Kanda sighed, deciding to drop off his bag and start from there. He made his way to the exorcist's quarters, and unlocked his room, stepping inside before taking his bag and leaning it up against one of the walls. Leaving the room, he locked it behind him.

To his surprise he saw that he was not the only one exiting a room. None other than Allen _fucking_ Walker was walking away from him after securely closing his door behind him. His white hair bobbing up and down with his gait.

"Oi! Walker!" Kanda shouted.

Allen turned around, his eyes wide and innocent, "Hmmm? Oh, hello, Kanda!"

Kanda strode up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "Aren't you going to welcome, me back?" Kanda whispered huskily in Allen's ear.

"Nrg! Kanda," Allen muttered as Kanda kissed his neck, "Stop! Someone might see us."

"I don't care," Kanda whispered, his breath tickling Allen's skin and sending goose bumps across his skin.

"We'll get into trouble," Allen said placing his hand on Kanda's chest.

Kanda sighed, excepting that Allen did have a point, and grabbed the boy in front of him by the arm, dragging him towards his room.

"What?! Kanda!" Allen shouted indignantly as he was pushed unceremoniously into Kanda's room. Kanda turned around to lock the door, and Allen looked around in interest. The room was practically empty, with no decoration but an hourglass resting on a round table. There was also a cracked stain glass window, that didn't look like Kanda was going to fix anytime soon.

Allen, with a start, realized that Kanda was watching him, waiting for him to finish his inspection. His heart was beating fast, _Kanda was here. Kanda? _Yes, Kanda. _Kanda was _here_._

Allen's face broke out into a wide grin. When he first saw Kanda in Komui's office, it never really hit him, and he had spent the next half-hour moving in a trance. He tackled Kanda in a hug, but then jumped back fast.

Allen gulped, looking back at Kanda's perfect face, as Kanda walked slowly up to him, his eyes boring into Allen's.

"Say something, moron."

Allen couldn't. He didn't know what he could say.

"Allen?" Kanda whispered, stepping closer to him.

Allen looked down, his eyes betraying him as they started to water, "I was worried, Kanda. I didn't know what had happened, or what to think. You took and extra week on a one week mission, and you're you, so you wouldn't intentionally take your time, and even if it was rough, you would still make it in time. I wasn't sure what would take a week to do, I was worried, I-"

He was cut off as Kanda slid his finger up the boy's neck and pulled his chin, forcing Allen to look at him.

"Allen, I'll always come back," he snarled and pressed his lips to Allen's.

Allen's chest beat faster as he felt Kanda's lips touch his own. His hands trailed up Kanda's arms and wrested around Kanda's neck. He felt Kanda's tongue slide across his lower lip, and he moaned, allowing the tangle of tongues that followed.

His fingers played with Kanda's hair and finding the tie. His nimble fingers working until finally Kanda's hair was released, falling down his back in a silky black waterfall.

Again he moaned as Kanda pulled him closer, grinding into him, making him buckle.

"Nrg, Kanda," Allen moaned breathily. Kanda started walking them towards his bed, pushing Allen down so that his head was resting by the head board.

Still, Kanda ravished him, his finger working at Allen's white collared shirt, carefully undoing each button until Allen's chest and stomach where completely exposed. Allen shrugged of the shirt and tossed it across the room.

Kanda pulled back, observing the shirtless Moyashi in front of him. He leaned forward, with his knees wresting on either end of the beansprouts hips and his hands squishing into the mattress next to Allen's silver hair. He bent his head down and trailed his tongue up the length of Allen's torso, making the Moyashi emit an intoxicating groan.

His lips found Allen's neck and his hands ran up and down the Moyashi's body, until they stopped at his nipples, pinching them, making Allen moan again.

"Kanda," Allen groaned, "Quit it, you're such a tease."

Kanda pulled back, and leaned in to kiss Allen again on the lips, "Stop being so impatient."

"Jerk," Allen muttered, but groaned as Kanda quickly unbuttoned his pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"Not so talkative now, huh, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered as he worked his hand around the length of the boy's member, eliciting another moan and his finger circled around the head, spreading the pre-cum.

"Arg! Kanda," Allen muttered. Kanda felt around the mattress until his hands found the hair tie that had been discarded after Allen had pulled it out.

Kanda looked down at the almost fully naked Moyashi, with his pants and boxers by his ankles. He smirked and ripped the articles of clothing away and tossed them across the room, unbuttoned his shirt own as he did so.

Allen's arms wrapped around Kanda's back, pulling him sown so that they were closer, his fingers pressing into Kanda's flesh.

Kanda nibbled and sucked Allen's collarbone, and the younger boy shivered as Kanda traced his tongue up his neck and behind his ear before lightly sucking and nibbling at the lobe.

Allen's hands slowly made their way down Kanda's back and hips to his crotch, and with one swift movement, he unbuttoned Kanda's pants, relieving Kanda of the pressure that, well… came with pants.

Kanda winced as his erection was exposed to cold air. Still he worked Allen's member until the boy spoke, "Kanda, I'm gonna cum."

Kanda only smirked, taking his hair tie and tightly wrapped it around Allen's cock.

"Asshole," Allen muttered, panting.

"Quit complaining, Moyashi," Kanda snapped and got off the bed to a set of drawers.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, positioning himself on his elbows and looking at Kanda, who now held a small glass bottle in his hands.

Kanda walked back to the bed, pushing Allen back and spreading the boy's legs before positioning himself between them. He then opened the bottle and covered his fingers with its contents.

"Kanda, what are you-" But Allen was cut off by Kanda inserting his first finger into Allen's entrance, "Wow!"

Allen winced, it wasn't painful, necessarily, just uncomfortable.

Kanda looked at Allen's face judging whether or not the kid was ready. Deciding that he was, he slid in his second finger, scissoring the two digits back and forth.

Kanda watched him carefully before inserting the third, and last, finger. He stretched Allen, and Allen's hands gripped the sheets, but soon it was over and Kanda extracted his fingers and positioned his member accordingly in front of his entrance after smearing it with the substance in the bottle.

Allen looked up at Kanda, whose hair cascaded down his shoulder and pooled on Allen's chest. The boy nodded, and slowly Kanda slid into him.

Allen's muscles automatically tightened and his fingers curled even tighter around the linen. Kanda waited for Allen to get used to it and soon Allen pulled Kanda's face closer to his own, his hand resting on his cheek.

"Move."

And Kanda did, pulling out of Allen before thrusting back into him. Allen gripped Kanda's back; his nails leaving temporary marks and scratches that would only heal instantly, and would be long gone when they woke up.

"Kanda," Allen groaned, through gritted teeth.

Kanda increased his tempo and Allen removed one of his hands from Kanda's back, and slapped it in front of his mouth, muffling a loud moan as Kanda slammed into his prostate.

Noticing this, Kanda continually pounded that particular spot inside Allen, until he couldn't take it any more, untying Allen, allowing him to cover both of their bodies in white, as he did the same inside the boy.

Panting he pulled out of Allen, and fell next to him in the bed, both of their chests rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, Kanda," Allen whispered into Kanda's chest.

"Hmm? I guess you're alright," Kanda muttered, pulling Allen closer to him and kissing his hair.

**I just wrote that… I just wrote that… *shacking head and wide eyed***

**Sorry about this three chapter confusion everyone! Haha, my 'f' key is absurdly sticky for some reason, so when I type really fast, then reread it I get a lot of '-**_**uck**__**you**_**'s and '**_**Allen's ace'**_**s and '**_**bottle o something**_**'s. **

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Mwahaha! Thanks everyone! :D**

Allen smiled as he walked to the cafeteria. So far, it had been three weeks since Kanda had come back from that mission.

And those three weeks had been _fucking_ amazing.

Imagine, walking out of your room, only to be pulled into another by Kanda and being pounded relentlessly into the older man's mattress.

Well, that was Allen's world right now, and he liked it, _a lot_.

Allen smiled as he continued down the hall, to the cafeteria. Nobody knew about Kanda and Allen, except for maybe Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee gave Allen advice, and Lavi tried to do the same with Kanda, only to be severely injured in the proses.

He just hoped that it would all go smoothly, and he wouldn't be sucked out of it, like he had been with every good relationship he had ever had. However, misfortune usually had a habit of finding Allen.

He walked on, taking the turn into the cafeteria and making his way to Jerry to order his usual pile of food. Jerry smiled at him and walked out from behind the counter with a wheel barrel stacked high with various food items.

Allen thanked him and turned around, spotting Lenalee and sitting down next to her.

"Good morning, Allen-Kun!"

He smiled, but noticed that she had something clouding her usual happy expression, "Is there something the matter, Lena?"

She looked shocked, but then smiled uneasily, "Well, yes actually, brother says that the Akuma have been really quiet recently, and that he's worried as to what they are planning. He thinks that the Earl has a big attack planned."

Allen smiled weakly, "Well, I can't say that nothing bad will happen, but when is the Millennium Earl not planning anything."

Lenalee smiled, "You're right."

Allen smiled and diverted his attention back to his food pile. What he wasn't expecting was a loud bang to echo around the room, and a large, dark triangle to slice through the air and a man to walk confidently through it. Allen's eye's widened when he recognized the man to be Tiki Mikk.

The alarms where blaring and the man was smiling. He made eye contact with Lenalee, and she nodded.

"Allen, he's after the artifact, I'll head him off and you go run to get it, he's after you, so he won't even notice me."

"But Lena-"

"No, Allen."

He looked at her, but nodded, and sprinted out of the cafeteria and toward the sleeping quarters.

"You think that you can run?" Tiki's voice boomed.

Allen ignored it and kept on running. He was almost there when something long and thin wrapped around his ankle, pulling him back. He looked down at it and saw that it was a vine. One of the many that had sprouted out of Tiki.

He quickly activated his arm was about to slice through it, but the vine had already relaxed its grip. He looked up shocked, to see Kanda's lean figure in a battle stance in front of him, Mugen poised at Tiki.

"Don't touch the Moyashi."

Allen couldn't help but smiled as he stood up, sword in hand, next to Kanda.

Kanda looked at him and nodded, and they both charged at the Noah in front of them, attacking him with the fluidity that only they possessed in battle.

They both charged and attacked Tiki at all angles using their blades to block the constant barrage of thorny vines that shot out from the man's body. However, they couldn't get in a single shot, and the Noah was only smirking at their attempts.

Tiki cackled and charged at Allen, pushing him to the ground, "So tell me, Shounen, how's the heart holding up?"

"Kanda!" He shouted, fanatically blocking the vine-like tendrils that where shooting at him from the Noahs body, "Get the artifact! Protect it! Agh!" He called as one of the vines priced his side, and he cut it off so it was no longer attached to Tiki's body, though left it still embedded in his abdomen.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kanda shouted back as he too attacked Tiki with Mugen.

"You don't understand! You have to take it, or else- Nrg!" Allen yelled as yet another vine plunged into his torso, and he socked Tiki in the face, before diving back onto the Noah, stabbing down with his sword.

Kanda's dark eyes met Allen's silver and he knew what he had to do. Kanda ran past the fighting pair, and sprinted into Allen's bed room, frantically running up to the safe, "What's the Combination!" He shouted over the bangs and catter of fighting in the hall.

"56, 24, 28, 61, 92, and then 75!" Allens voice shouted.

Kanda's nimble fingers danced across the key pad on the safe.

"Okay?"

"7, 11, 13!"

Again Kanda's fingers reached the safe and he turned the nob so it landed on the correct numbers appropriately.

The door creaked and opened revealing…

A Butterfly.

The butterfly was small with round wings, unlike the sharp wings on a tease. It was navy blue and silver. Small and delicate.

He picked up the stationary creature and placed it in a small mettle bag that was lying on a table to protect it. He slipped the bag into his pocket, and ran out into the open hall.

Tiki was on top of Allen, pinning Allen's arm that was gripping his sword to the ground. Allen was covered in blood, and Tiki was grinning in that creepy-as-fuck way that only Noahs could manage.

Allen's eyes made contact with Kanda's, and with them wide and apologetic he whispered what Kanda could swear was, "I'm sorry," before the silver eyes that Kanda had gotten to know so well shut close and there was a flash of light as a gate to the ark was formed. The gate that belonged to the enemies.

Kanda saw a glint of gold before Allen rolled into the gate, gripping Tiki to his body and disappeared.

Kanda fell to his knees, shocked at what had happened.

Allen was gone.

**I feel so happy now that you know what the artifact is, but I feel evil that I separated the two. :'(**

**Haha, At the beginning, since I wrote this chapter before I wrote 10 and 11, I had it as 'three weeks since he had taken that hit from Kanda,' instead of 'three weeks since Kanda came back'. When I reread this, I nearly pissed myself thinking of what people would conclude. Sorry just a highschooler with a perverted mind.**

**OH, OH! Le Papillion is butterfly in French, that's how I got the name.**

**Hope you all liked it **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

Tiki and Allen rolled through the gate of the Ark, and slammed hard into the ground. Allen held tightly to Tiki, ensuring that Tiki couldn't go back through the gate and to the Order, ignoring the vines that were penetrating his flesh.

Mana and Cross had taught Allen how to use the Arc. He knew that the Noahs used to use it, and he knew that the Order was well aware of their past affiliations with it. So basically, he was screwed. The Order wouldn't know the difference between the new and old Arc, unless they were inside of it. Only Kanda had seen him opening the gate, and he wasn't sure if Kanda even knew that _he_ opened the gate, but Kanda wasn't stupid enough to think that Tiki, who wanted the artifact, kidnaped him, the guardian, and ran away, instead of claiming the artifact that was right in front of him.

Allen sang the song that he knew so well in his head and broke off all connections to the Order and rolled away from Tiki before pushing himself up into a battle stance, his sword raised and ready, despite the weakness and pain that shocked through his body.

He knew that he didn't have much time left before he passed out. He knew that he had to transport Tiki somewhere else so that he wouldn't have a Noah running a mock through the white Arc. He then would have to get the strength to bring _himself_ to the mansion and stitch himself up. _He could do that, right?_

_Dear god, he was already getting dizzy…_

He rested his sword point on the ground and supported his weight on the hilt. Tiki was standing up by this point, grinning creepily at Allen, showing of his perfectly white teeth.

"You've gotten better, Shounen," Tiki mocked, "but that isn't saying much."

Allen ignored him, and concentrated on connecting a gate. He wasn't sure if he could separate himself from Tiki, but at least he could get him out of the Arc.

"So tell me, Shounen, that samurai was awfully protective. Is he something special?"

Allen fought to keep his composure; he couldn't let Tiki know about Kanda.

"Actually, I don't get along with him at all."

"Oh really, Shounen? Just like how you couldn't get along with your 'father?'" Tiki said sarcastically, and Allen charged.

He swiped at Tiki, but was blocked by the man's armored fore arm. The blade quivered from the pressure and Allen spun around side cutting again at Tiki, only to be pushed away. He ran full out and decked Tiki into one of the doors and they tumbled through it, rolling onto a deserted Romanian street that Allen and Mana had visited when he was younger.

Tiki's smile grew and another gate appeared bellow them, and they fell into it. Allen closed his eyes and he felt the impact as he hit the hard ground. He opened his eyes and looked around a clean city.

It was uncannily similar to arc that Allen could control only the buildings were all dark instead of the clean whitewashed look that he was used to.

Allen wobbled to his feet and Tiki laughed, "Little worn out, Shounen?"

Allen was already losing his vision, he was going to fall. His vision was spotting black, a prickling sensation washing over his eyes. He stumbled forward, and lost consciousness, but not before hearing Tiki chuckle, "You may have succeeded in saving the world temporarily, but you failed at saving yourself."

_Kanda._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen woke up in a darkly lit room. His back was pressed uncomfortably against a cold hard surface and he tried to adjust himself to get more comfortable and retain some body heat. However, as he tried to reach out to Kanda who would usually be lying next to him, he found that his wrists and ankles were pinned down by heavy cuffs and chains.

He groaned, _Kanda_, he thought,_ this better not be some fucking sex game…_

He lifted his head, expecting to see Kanda smirking down at him, and betting on how loudly he would be able to get Allen to call out his name tonight.

"_What the hell?"_

"Careful, Shounen."

_What the fuck? Kanda doesn't call me that. He calls me idiot, moron, and little fucker, but he doesn't call me _Shounen.

Then he remembered what happened.

_Kanda also calls me Moyashi…_

He tried to sit back up, memories washing over him, the fight, the unspoken promise… His head slumped back on the table, hitting its hard surface painfully.

_Oh, Kanda._

"You took your time waking up," Allen's eyes cleared and he could finally make out the grinning face of Tiki Mikk.

The man walked up to him in one fluid step, "Now tell me how'd your heart heal?" he whispered menacingly and plunged his hand into Allen's chest.

Allen's eyes widened and his lips parted as his breath hitched at the horrible feeling that washed over him. His back arched as Tiki's cold hands wrapped around something inside of him.

_Oh, not this again…_

"Maybe I should just rip it out, Shounen? Rip it out and let you bleed on that mettle table? Let you drip on the floor and flow down the drain?"

Allen closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and begging his heart beats to slow down. Anything to not give Tiki his satisfaction.

"It would be easy, like pulling up a weed…"

Allen swallowed and Tiki sighed, removing his hand, "but the Earl had other plans."

Allen's fingers twitched.

Tiki turned around and tilted his head to the side before striding back to him and running his hand under Allen's shirt and across his stomach. He smirked, removing his hand but replacing it on the soft flesh of the boy's neck.

Allen turned his face away. Tiki sinister grin only grew, and he leaned in closer to Allen's face, resting a hand on either side of Allen's torso and whispered in his ear, "What? Do you not like this, Shounen? Now why would that be?" he used his cold hand to brush back a silver lock, "Is it because I'm not good enough for you, or is it because you belong to someone else?"

Allen didn't answer and tried his best to ignoring Tiki's hot breath on his skin and stared at one of the walls. That's when he realized that there was only one 'wall.' He was in one of Rhode's dimensions with the tiled floors and the small stretch of wall in the middle on the endless hazy landscape.

_Oh shit, I am really screwed now…_

"Allen!" a girl squealed and he heard the sound of running footsteps.

_Oh fuck no, _now_ I'm screwed._

"Tiki! What have you done with my Allen?!" Rhode screamed lunging herself at Allen and holding him in a tight embrace.

Allen tensed at the contact and mentally sighed in relief when it was broken. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Is the spot ready?" Tiki asked Rhode quietly.

"Yes," she answered affirmative, "the Earl says we should start the proses tonight."

"That soon, huh?" Tiki said, sounding uninterested.

"Why do it later?" she pointed out.

Tiki shrugged, "I just thought that it would be fun to play with the kid here for a little while longer."

Rhode pouted, "You are too rough on him Tiki, I want him to be recognizable for me, you know!"

Tiki rolled his eyes and turned to face Allen, "Well, Shounen, looks like we have a use for you."

Allen glared at Tiki, but his mind was racing, trying to figure a way to get himself out of this mess. He didn't know if he could make a gate in one of Rhode's dream worlds or in their Ark, but he needed to get back. He would try, of course, but now he was too weak.

"Well, we should get going…" Tiki said as he laid a hand on Allen's or head, "Can I trust that you won't run off in the Arc? I would hate to lose you."

Allen didn't answer and Tiki sighed in frustration, "Well, know this Shounen, if you do run off, I _will_ kill you."

Again, there was no response from Allen.

Tiki gripped Allen's ankles and used his power over matter to slide them through the heavy cuffs. He did the same thing to his hands and pulled Allen up into a sitting position.

Allen swayed a little, and Tiki rolled his eyes before tugging Allen of the table and holding him up so he was in a respectable standing position.

Tiki's fingers closed around his arm and he pulled him to Rhode's door. The girl opened it for them and followed the pair cheerfully into the arc.

_Oh, Kanda, I'm so sorry…_

**Sorry I didn't post this one on time guys! I have the next chapter written though! It's on paper so I will have to type it in and edit it, but it should be up at a more respectable time.**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I suck, I know I do. :'( I AM SO SORRY! I went to visit my Aunt and we drove for five and a half hours to get there and I didn't have internet access in the car or when I got there. I do have up to chapter 16 written though! Just haven't typed. I'm so sorry. **

**I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

_Holly shit, Kanda was a mess, _Lavi thought as he stared over at Kanda from the other side of the table. He exchanged looks with Lenalee, and had a feeling that she knew exactly why Kanda was in the state that he was just like he did.

Allen and Kanda had one of the most interesting relationships that he had ever seen… and he had seen a _lot_ wile on his travels with Bookman.

They were two teenagers who had gone through _hell_, but managed to find love with each other, and most interestingly, it was a love that surpassed physical attraction.

However, there was some sort of aspect in their relationship that he would never understand, and he knew that Allen and Kanda probable preferred it that way.

No matter how you cut it though, Kanda still looked like _hell_.

Kanda would never admit it, and he was one who never showed weakness, but Lavi's well-trained eyes cold pick up the any differences that littered they young man's face. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was down, instead of up. He didn't even snap at anyone any more. Not even Lavi.

"Hey, Yu? What's wrong?" Lavi said gently, but got no response. Kanda just continued staring at his bowl of untouched soba that Lenalee insisted that he except.

"Please, Kanda?" Lenalee pleaded, "Let us help you."

Kanda stood up, his hair coving his eyes, and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Lavi asked standing up, clearly flustered by Kanda's sudden inkling for movement and productivity.

"To Komui," He said shortly, and strode out of the dining hall without looking back at them.

"He misses him," Lenalee whispered sadly, looking down at her own untouched plate.

"Do you know?" he asked, sitting down and leaving the question broad as to not give Kanda's and Allen's secret away. If she _did_ in fact not know about it, that is.

Lenalee looked sternly at him, not wanting to reveal secrets either, because she too knew the consequences that would occur if word was to get out, and even more worrisome, _spread_.

"I give Allen advice," She said uncertainly.

"Does he talk about Kanda," he continued, hinting that he knew.

"Yes."

"So you know about _them_."

"Yes."

Lavi sighed in relief, putting his face in his hands.

"I give Kanda advice," He explained.

Lenalee's eyes went wide, "Really? He lets you?"

Lavi laughed nervously, running his hand through his unkempt hair that was out of its usual bandana. It looked like most people were less kept up after the shock of losing Allen. Perhaps, it was because the boy had brought so much light to such a dark place.

"I'm worried about Kanda," Lenalee whispered, turning on the bench so that she and Lavi were facing each other and could have a more direct conversation.

Lavi nodded, "Especially because he isn't the kind of person to show what he's thinking, so to have him actually _show_ that he's _this_ messed up…. It must be pretty bad…"

"Allen was _wrecked_ when you guys were late on your mission, and that was _before_ they were even that serious, he thought that something awful had happened. He stopped _eating_…"

"_Really_?" Lavi asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, he just ate eggs for breakfast…"

"Holly shit."

Lenalee nodded sadly, her eyes downcast.

"I bet that they're in love," Lavi said dreamily his face resting in his hands and his eyes hazy.

"Lavi don't jump to conclusions!" Lenalee reprimanded, snapping her finger in front of Lavi's face to wake him up.

"Well," Lavi said, grinning, "What would you said it is? That they're just using each other for their bodies? Look at them!"

"I can't because Allen-kun is missing!"

There was a silence where Lavi had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry," Lenalee said, "I'm just a bit upset, is all."

Lavi looked up and smiled, "It's okay, we all are."

"I just keep expecting to see him ordering a truck load of food from Jerry, or to see him fighting with Kanda, or see him practicing his juggling or acrobats in the training hall when he thinks no one is watching…" she said sadly.

"He does that?" Lavi asked, feeling like he should have seen that by now, being a Bookman and all.

Lenalee covered her mouth with her hand, her face flushing lightly.

"I just hope Yu won't do anything stupid."

Lenalee removed her hands from her mouth and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"He'll probably go after Allen."

"Oh, there is definitely no doubt about that."

"I just hope he won't be stupid enough to go alone.

"So what, are you going to go with him?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi thought about it or a moment and grinned. He stood up from the table and skipped out of the dining hall, heading towards Komui's office to try and convince the angry samurai or permission to accompany him on his mission.

Lenalee smirked. It amused her to think that he actually thought that Kanda would let Lave come with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda strode down the empty hall of the Order to Komui's office, his long, dark hair billowing behind him and making a long trail in his gate. He arrived at the door and nocked three times, actually waiting for Komui's response, unlike how he usually just gave up and kicked the door open with his boot.

When he heard Komui's voice echoing through the door he took it upon himself to open it. When he walked in, Komui's eyes widened in shock, no doubt because he was surprised to see Kanda there.

"Kanda! How are you this fine evening?"

Kanda ignored the fact that it was really midmorning, which shocked Komui even more, and strode up to the supervisor's desk.

"I'm leaving."

Again, Komui was surprised, "Oh, and where would you be going?"

"I'm going to find Allen."

A look of understanding washed over Komui's ace, "Ah, I see… Allen. I was about to call you to talk about that…"

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked sharply.

"Originally, we would remove the artifact from its safe and examine it, and most likely eventually try to destroy it, but tradition is at hand!" Komui said in a singsong voice.

"Enough babbling!" Kanda snapped.

"We have decided to make you the next guardian, unless if Allen-kun comes back, naturally. I have talked to Cross, and he agrees."

This made Kanda mad, "I am not going to steal the Moyashi's job from him!"

"We are not asking you to do that" Komui said gently, "We just need you to hold his place. When he comes back, he will also get back his position."

"BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE NO ONE IS LOOKING FOR HIM!" Kanda shouted his voice echoing around the cluttered room.

"You know we can't afford that now, Kanda."

"Then make me a general."

"You know we can't do that either, you don't have the sincro-rate."

"So lie."

"I don't have the-" Komui stopped mid-sentence, a light dancing in his eyes. He too missed Allen, maybe not as much as Kanda, but enough to take a risk, and plus, Komui went to great lengths to protect the exorcists and members of the Order when Central wouldn't give them the decency that they deserved, "Unless we say that Allen-kun's examination was really yours, and tell that to Central, and if they change their mind about him not being a general, we'll just have him take another exam. You'll have to try hard to get the sincro-rate while you're gone, incase Central asks or another exam, but it will hold long enough or you to go and search or Allen-kun."

Kanda smiled, which, naturally, made Komui surprised yet again, it looked like that was happening a lot today.

"Thank you."

Which, naturally, shocked Komui even more.

"I'll tell Hevlaska about this, so she'll know about the change in the results- we haven't old Central yet, we've only told them that Allen-kun's innocence was very interesting and general worthy, so we should be able to pull it off."

"How long do you think it will take before I'm aloud to go on self-chosen missions?"

Komui thought about this, "Not long. I'd give it a week… but Kanda, someone should go with you."

"Hell no."

"I already have someone in mind, I won't take no for an answer."

Kanda glared at Komui, but the older man smiled, apparently unaffected.

"Oh, Kanda, look on the bright side! Your skills are so advanced for your age; Central will have no trouble believing this!"

Still, Kanda glared.

Komui 'tched, tched, tched,' "Common Kanda, it's only-"

Komui was cut off by a loud knocking on the door that made him jump and Kanda look up.

Komui cleared his thought and called, "Come in"

The door swung open and Komui smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Kanda's glare only intensified. _No way in fuck._

For standing in the doorway was none other than the flamboyant, red- headed demon himself.

_Lavi. _

**And the plot thickens! I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, how are you? This chappy was difficult to write, but I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

Tiki gripped Allen's upper arm and dragged his stumbling body though the narrow pathways of the arc. The dark buildings looming over them.

Allen tripped on his jelly-like legs and fell. Tiki only tightened his hold on the poor boy and hoisted him off of the ground. Allen took a deep breath and focused on walking and keeping pace with Tiki's long strides.

Tiki opened a door to one of the buildings and pushed Allen though it. Allen opened his eyes and they widened in shock. He was standing in a forest, but a clean one with grass in the place of debris and decaying leaves.

Peering through the bark, he noticed that there was a clearing not too far away from where they were standing. They started moving towards it and Allen could now make it out.

It was a lake.

The lake was clear and clean, sparking in the soft light projected by the full moon. Allen wasn't sure if it was a dimension in the arc, or if it was a real place.

He hoped it was real.

It was beautiful, really, surreal and majestic. He took in a deep breath, enjoying how the clean air felt good in his throat. Tiki pulled him to the edge of the crystalline surface.

"Why would you take me here, Tiki?" Allen asked, his eyes closed. He was wondering what was with all the games. Why didn't they his take his innocence and kill him? He knew the Noah liked games.

"To break you…"

This whisper tore through his ears and his eyes snapped open as he felt Tiki's palms on his back, pushing him hard.

His legs gave out and he tumbles through the glassy surface.

It was excruciating… the pain.

At first it was merely physical, tearing through his flesh, and drilling through his bones. Now, if he would think back on it, he couldn't even remember breathing. Breathing was irrelevant in that water. Breathing was and insignificant variable for survival.

He curled up in a ball, completely submerged by this point. The lake was immensely deep, and he could already tell that he was at least twelve feet below and there was still water under him. His descent stepped and he stayed suspended in the water.

He wasn't sure how much time had elapsed, but the pain faded leaving him with a soft ache. It was manageable.

He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was no longer in a lake as far as he could tell. It was barren, and the ground was made out of gray shards of rock. The air was filled with a thick layer of smog that clung to the monotonous land scape.

He tried to move his head, but found that his movements were slowed and challenging, as if he were still in the water.

He took a slow step back and turned one hundred and eighty degrees. His eyes widened as they rested on a streak of long black hair blowing in the wind.

"Kanda?" he called. The figure did not turn back, but he did raise his Katana. There was a blast of dark energy and it shot towards the man.

The figure lifted up his sword to block the blast and was pushed back by the force. He dug his heels into the gravel and he stopped sliding. His muscles worked to keep up the defense.

Allen lunged forward, but it was like running in syrup, he was a slow creature in a fast world.

He reached out to Kanda, whose brows were furrowed in concentration.

There was a crack and Allen watched in horror as Mugen broke and the dark light slammed into Kanda.

"NO!" Allen screamed, and the moment Kanda landed on the ground, Allen found that he could move again.

He fell to his knees next to Kanda's body and raked his hand through his snowy locks.

"No… No!"

Kanda shifted his beautiful cobalt eyes with the blue specks onto him, "Allen…" He croaked before his gaze became glassy.

Tears were spilling down his face and he reached down to grip Kanda's shoulders, lightly shaking him, "Wake up, Kanda. Wake up!"

_Why wasn't he healing? _

"Kanda," He cried as he brought Kanda to his chest, cradling him to his body.

_She says that exorcists are like lotus blossoms. They grow out of the mud and make the world fragrant… _

Allen's breath hitched and his eyes widened as the eerie voice stabbed through his brain.

…_But in the end they wither. They dry up and sink back into the mud…_

Allen slowly curled his body, leaning over Kanda and sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back through the thick atmosphere of this horrible, barren hell.

Allen felt himself break through the surface of the lake and started taking in huge lungfuls of air. Tiki flung Allen unceremoniously, and he flopped on a bed of grass.

"So tell me Shounen, what did you see?" Tiki sneered.

Allen swallowed and looked away from the man, not meeting his gaze.

"Common Shounen, it no fun if you don't cry."

Allen's gaze snapped towards Tiki and he glared at the Noah.

Tiki laughed, "Well, seeing as how you don't seem to mind it," He grabbed Allen by the ankles, "Why don't you go back in!" and he flung the poor boy back into the water.

**Well, this chapter sucked… Sorry for the long update. Poor Allen, I felt awful writing this. :'(**

**Oh, Oh, I am thinking about writing some chapters for before 'Stormy Night'. I didn't really get into that one, because I had absolutely no idea where I was going with it, but now I have an idea. I think that it will be mostly just Yullen smexyness. It might take me awhile to get out, but I'm fiddling with the idea. **

**I hope you all liked it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! I hope you like this chapter, I made it with love :D**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M (mwahaha ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray Man**

Kanda was about to _murder_ Lavi. He was going to run him through with Mugen and leave him drowning in a puddle of his own blood. Why? Because the dumb shithead wouldn't stop berating him with questions concerning him and Allen.

"Why, Yu? I just don't get it. I mean, well, I get _why_, but just… why?"

Kanda clenched his teeth and continued walking. It was late and Lavi wanted to stay in an inn. Naturally, Kanda wanted to continue, and rest when he passed out, but Lavi had a point. What if they did find Allen and they weren't at their physical best? Maybe that's why Komui insisted that Lavi accompany him? To make sure he didn't run himself into the dirt.

"I know that Allen's adorable, and just about everybody at the Order would like to _fuck_ him or be fucked _by_ him, but how did he warm your cold soul?" Lavi joked.

If Kanda wasn't so costumed to self-control, he would have brutally mutilated Lavi so that he was an unrecognizable pile of flesh smeared on the cobblestones. He could understand why people would be so infatuated with Allen. He himself was, but he prided himself in saying that his and Allen's relationship surpasses physical attraction.

Though, that did still have its merits.

"-I bet that the kid is a total cat-in-the-sack in bed, huh?" Lavi asked completely unaware of Kanda's ever increasing anger.

"You fucked up piece of shit!" Kanda shouted as he tackled Lavi.

Lavi yelped at the advancing Kanda brandishing Mugen with a murderous look in his eyes, "What Yu? was I correct?" Lavi asked, only digging himself deeper, but it might have been that that saved his life.

Kanda halted as a memory washed over him.

_**FLASHBACK! **_

It was about two o'clock in the morning as Kanda opened the door to his bedroom at the Order. He hadn't seen Allen for two days because Lavi had dragged him along to town to pick up something for Komui at the apothecary a couple towns over. Looking on the bright side, this allowed Kanda to pick up more stuff for his 'little glass bottle' which was running dangerously low.

They had missed their train back on the first day after receiving another call from Komui via golomb, stating that they needed to pick up a gallon of oil for an invention, which not only made everyone uneasy, but also made Kanda stay in town overnight and to have to wait for the next train. This made Kanda even more pissed off because this meant that he wouldn't be at the Order the day of Allen's innocence evaluation.

The next day there was only one train at twelve in the afternoon. To make matters worse, there was an Akuma attack at eleven-forty five, only three level ones and two level two's, but it was enough for them to miss their train.

Kanda told Lavi that they would either walk together to get back to the Order, or Kanda would leave him behind.

Originally, Kanda would shove into Allen's room, and force himself onto the bean, but it was two o'clock in the morning and Kanda knew that Allen was scheduled for that motherfucking innocence evaluation. Not one done by Hevlaska, but one done by the scientists where they would have Allen showing them his innocence's average performance and traits.

It would be challenging and tiring, especially because Allen's innocence was so unusual, and the scientists where very curious about it. Though, a lot of the scientists like Jonny, Tapp and Komui were good about stuff like 'not working the exorcists to death' that so Kanda didn't really have to worry.

Kanda wasn't going to force Allen into his room. However, if the bean wanted to come in, he could, and Kanda in turn would make the Moyashi very glade he came by.

Kanda closed his door behind him, not bothering to lock it, just in case in the beansprout did want to come in. He stretched his shoulders allowing himself to show a short burst of weakness that was only permitted to be revealed to himself and Allen.

He sat down on his bed, hunched over, and was moderately surprised when he heard the door to his room quietly open. He listened as the door closed, and was followed by the sound of quiet footsteps.

The bed creaked as weight was added to the mattress as someone sat behind him. He felt a pair of gentle hands against his back, the thumbs pressing into the flesh of his shoulders. He let out a soft sigh as the tension in his upper back was released.

Kanda opened his eyes as he felt Allen push harder on his muscles, leaning his body over him and whispering seductively in his ear, "I missed you Kanda…"

Kanda felt himself going hard as the Moyashi's hot breath hit his neck.

Allen's hair brushed against Kanda face and he rested his chin on the older teen's shoulder, "Hmmm, Kanda?"

"Moyashi…" Kanda murmured.

Allen stood up, and pushed Kanda onto the bed, effectively straddling him and crushing their lips together.

Allen moved his hips, pressing his arousal against Kanda's. By now, Allen was busying himself with Kanda's clothes, removing his exorcist uniform and leaving him clad only in his tight pants.

Allen looked at him before leaning down, rubbing his palms up the length of Kanda's torso, and pressing his up lips against Kanda's. Kanda licked his lower lip, and Allen immediately pushed his tongue into Kanda's mouth, taking him by surprise. However, Kanda wasn't going to let it be that easy or the Moyashi…

Kanda fought back while unbuttoning Allen's vest and removing it, along with the kid's tie. He then rolled so now he was on top, and pushed Allen's shoulders so he was being pressed into the mattress.

Kanda smirked before undoing Allen's buttons with his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to separate the buttons from the cloth quickly. Allen shivered as he felt Kanda's warm breath as his face traveled down his torso.

Kanda sat back and unbuttoned the Moyashi's pants without breaking eye contact with him. He then pulled them down over his ankles, along with his underwear, before chucking them over his shoulder having them get hooked on one of the posts on the corners of the bed.

Allen blinked hard and groaned as Kanda grabbed his cock with his hand. Kanda smirked, rubbing his thumb up the shaft, before leaning down and licking the head. Allen let out a small moan, encouraging Kanda to go further.

In one move, Kanda took in as much of the boy's length that he could before reaching the gagging reflex, and Allen's back arched. He slid his tongue and lips up and down his cock while grazing his teeth along the heated flesh, earning a satisfying moan rom the Moyashi.

"Nrg! Kanda," Allen sighed and Kanda pulled away before starting again, curling his tongue around the head, and then going as far down as he could again.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned, and Kanda smirked, or as well as he could, having Allen in his mouth. He liked having Allen moan his name. He didn't think that there was anything more erotic then the sounds Allen could produce.

"Kanda… It's… Coming…" Allen ground between breaths.

But Kanda didn't move.

"Kanda?" Allen asked uncertainly, then, "Kanda!" He yelled as he reached his climax, and Kanda cleanly swallowed all of his cum.

Kanda sat up, looking down at Allen and waiting for the Moyashi to catch his breath, watching the bean's chest rise and fall.

"_HOLLY SHIT!"_ Allen yelled, only to make Kanda chuckle.

Allen rolled so he was on top, resuming his straddling position, and quickly took off Kanda pants and threw them across the room.

Kanda smirked, "Do you seriously want to cum twice in one night Moyashi? After your tests, I'm not sure that that's a good idea."

Allen never persisted to top, really. If he did, Kanda would let him, he supposed, but Allen seemed to prefer the bottom… Even if he was a sore as fuck the next day.

Allen smirked and whispered seductively, "I have no intention of topping tonight."

Kanda's eyes narrowed in confusion, and Allen pushed his fingers into Kanda's mouth waiting for him to get a nice coat of saliva, before taking them back and pressing his first finger knuckle-deep into himself.

If Kanda wasn't hard before, he sure as fuck was now.

Allen reached over to his previously discarded pants and pulled out the lube bottle from one of the pockets. Smirking at him, Allen took the bottle and spread its remaining contents on Kanda's cock.

"Oi! Moyashi! Heating the bottle helps," He said as the cold liquid made contact with his hot skin.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry Baka! I didn't know you were coming at two o'clock in the fucking morning!" Allen reasoned and urged Kanda back so he had his back against the head board and was in a sitting position.

Kanda rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, excepting Allen's point about the time. His eyes then widened as Allen lowered himself on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Allen's sweaty torso, and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

When Kanda was in all the way, Allen shifted slightly, riding the older boy a bit before sliding back up and lowering himself back down.

_The motherfucker really knows what he's doing…._ Kanda mused as pleasure coursed through his body.

Kanda groaned quietly, which surprised Allen, because Kanda was usually a quiet love maker. Kanda flipped them back over so he was on top and slammed his hips into Allen rapidly, not bothering with the slow strokes at first.

"Kanda," Allen moaned and Kanda looked down at Allen. His face was slightly pink and his hair was splayed slightly across the pillow. With his face contorted the way it was, he looked absolutely beautiful.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's body, and his legs around his hips, moaning as Kanda hit his sweet spot.

Kanda groaned, "Moyashi," as he released into him. Kanda pulled out of Allen and layed down next to him, both of them breathing heavily.

Allen looked down at himself and at the trail of semen that was making its way down his body and onto the sheets. He sighed, then chucked, "Ah well, it was worth it."

Kanda smirked and pulled the sheets over the two of them.

"I love you Kanda," Allen said as he snugged up to him.

"I love you to, but know, if you do anything like this with anyone else, I'll kill you."

Allen laughed "Well Kanda, you know me; I just _love_ to sleep around."

Kanda scoffed, "Don't say stuff like that, your mine."

_**FLASHBACK ENDS!**_

"Yu? You okay?"

Kanda blinked twice then looked at Lavi, "I'm fine, asshole," then strode ahead from the red head.

Lavi jogged to catch up, "You still didn't answer my question."

"He's just how you would expect him to be," Kanda deadpanned.

Lavi's face broke into a grin and he brought a fist close to his chest in victory, "I knew it!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and kept on walking, leaving the grinning Lavi behind.

_Dear god, if Allen wasn't okay when he got to him…_

**Haha, I just had Allen give Kanda a back massage :D. I hope you all liked this chapter. I really like this one (not because of the perverted bits ;D) I just like the character interactions. They make me happy.**

**Well, I hope you all liked it! **

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am soooooo soorrry guys. I suck. I suck! I feel awful, but do know this story will never end until it is done. I'm just really busy, but I already have a spicy chapter for you guys. It'll be shone in like, four chapters but I was in that sort of mood. Tee hee.**

**I am sooo sorry :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Allen stared into space, his back against the cold stone wall of his cell. His hair was highly longer than it used to be, less neat and clean. His left arm was covered in magic seals and he had loose cuffs on his thin and bruised ankles and wrists.

Physically, he wasn't in the worst state he'd ever been in, but that wasn't saying much. His body busied and achy from being kept in such a horrid place. He was tired. So… so… tired.

He wasn't sure how often Tiki would throw him into that pond, but he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

He missed Kanda so much. He hoped Kanda wasn't mad at him for leaving; however the fear that constantly plagued his mind was whether or not Kanda was safe and okay.

He hoped that his nightmares weren't true.

The door creaked open and Allen looked over without moving his head. When he saw that it was Tiki he returned his gaze to the wall.

"Oi, Shounen, why won't you give me a warm greeting?"

Allen didn't answer.

Tiki sighed ad stormed over to Allen, taking him out of thecuffs, but leaving the seals wrapped cruelly around his limb.

Gripping his by the upper arm, Tiki dragged Allen through a hallway and back into the arc's streets. Looking though a walkway, Allen saw one of Roads heart shaped doors. Tiki pulled harder on Allen, and roughly opened the door, before pushing the boy inside.

Allen stumbled forward and quickly spun around to see Tiki closing the door behind him smiling evilly in the way that only Noahs could manage. The Noah strode up to him and Allen returned a look back with defiance.

Tiki smirked gripping Allen again and pulling him to the same mettle table that he woke up attached to a month ago. Tiki pulled Allen into the air and forcefully pushed him onto the table, ignoring the boy's kicking and squirming.

He grabbed Allen's ankles and pressed them into the cuffs, this way however, so that his stomach was down against the table. Allen cringed as he felt Tiki's hand around the back of his neck, pushing him into the table as he cuffed his arms down so that he was stretched spread eagle.

"Don't worry Shounen, we are almost done," Tiki sneered, "Now do tell me, you know of the fourteenth, correct?"

Allen didn't answer, he was so _tired_. Shure he knew about the fourteenth. That was the same creepy creature that stared blankly at him whenever he was in the piano room of the white arc.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tiki mused and Allen saw out of the corner of his eye the glow of the dark matter emitting from the man's hand. He felt Tiki rip his shirt off leaving his back exposed.

Allen felt his heart rate quicken, _what was Tiki going to do, rape him?_

"In your eyes Shounen," Tiki said calmly as he pressed his glowing finger to the base of Allen's neck. Allen clenched his hands as the intense pain seared through his flesh, but he effused to call out, "we are darkness, evil, you know? You on the other hand, are the saviors, the light, but here you are, the host of the fourteenth, and one of their favored soldiers."

Allen closed his eyes as Tiki's finger continued it's pathway in what felt like a circle, "It's comical, that idea. You will fight us until you don't have a single breath left in you."

Allen swallowed.

"And yet," Tiki continued, all the while stroking Allen's skin, leaving it burning, "You will always have inside of you exactly what you hate."

Allen exhaled as Tiki withdrew his finger. His neck stung like hell.

"What should I do now, Shounen?" Tiki pondered, "Hmmm, I know..." He pulled out a knife.

"How about this?" he held it out for Allen's inspection and with a flick of his wrist, it lit up with dark energy. Slowly, he pressed the tip into Allen's flesh and dragged it on a diagonal across his back.

Allen gasped, and grit his teeth together. The dark energy was sending waves of paint throughout him, tearing him apart.

"Now, how about the other way?" Tiki asked, pushing the tip of the blade into his right shoulder, "We need you symmetrical, no?"

"TIKI!"

Tiki stepped and pulled the blade out of Allen and turned around, "What Rhode?"

"We found them."

Tiki smirked, "Where?"

"They're resting in a clearing next to a village in England. I'd say we should act now."

Tiki nodded and turned to Allen how was breathing heavily into the mettle table which was now dripping with blood.

"Looks like we found them, Shounen."

Allen gulped, dreading the answer, "W-who?"

"Why that samurai you are so fond of."

Allen stopped breathing, his eyes wide with horror. Tiki strode up to him and leaned down so his lips were inches away from Allen's ear, "Or, so your nightmares say. Why don't you say we make those dreams of yours true?"

Allen took in a shaky breath and hardly registered Rhode coming up to him and looking at his back.

"A yin-yang, Tiki? Really?" she asked, "And was the slash really necessary? I don't want my Allen covered in scars! His front already has that hideous mark from that Akuma!"

""Well it looks like his back is going to match," Tiki snapped, "Let's go."

Tiki waked closer to Allen and menacingly whispered, "Now let's truly break you."

**Well, there's the chapter. I am excited for the new ones. MWAHAHA! Oh, and I am no longer single, so more lemony inspiration to come! Lol, just kidding… or am I? No really, I am… boo hoo :'(**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is a short one guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

"How are we going to get there, Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that."

"But seriously, how?"

"We go looking for trouble," Kanda said simply.

Lavi suddenly became very serious, "Yeah," he nodded, "That makes sense."

They kept on walking through the woods, and made it to a clearing. Kanda felt the cold mettle of the artifact's necklace on his chest. Allen was gone all because of a mother fucking butterfly.

"We should stay here for the rest of the night," Kanda stated.

Lavi nodded, glad that Kanda finally decided to calm down after two weeks of travel. They placed their bags on the grass and sat down on a fallen log.

There was a pregnant silence where Lavi stared off into space and Kanda closed his eyes, breathing deeply as if in meditation.

"But Kanda," Lavi tried again, "How are we going to get the Noah's attention?"

Without opening his eyes, Kanda answered, "We'll figure it out."

Lavi nodded, analyzing Kanda's face, noticing all of the tired details that littered his handsome features. Suddenly, Kanda's eyes snapped open and widened. He jumped up, holding Mugen with both hands above his left shoulder as he crouched in a ready position.

Calmly, Lavi's eyes drifted around the scenery before resting on a plane of air. He glanced at Kanda, and noticed that the young man was staring intently at the spot as well.

The air split open and a dark crack appeared right where both men were looking. Lavi sighed mentally. He knew that the Noah would make a new ark, and now they had. The Order could never get a break.

Lavi's hand rested on his hammer and his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for what was to come.

Kanda's eyes twitched when a man emerged from the gate and he recognized it to be Tiki Mikk.

Tiki cackled as he walked out on the air, suspended thirty feet above the grass, "You must be Kanda, Mister Kitchen knife, and, _oh_," He laughed again looking at Lavi, who was still calmly sitting on the log, "Bookman," he sneered.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda snapped_. Always getting to the point quickly, that Kanda_… Lavi mused.

"Allen? Oh, we have him with us right now."

If it was possible, Kanda glared got even harder.

"Where is he?"

Tiki chuckled, "Rhode!"

A little girl with a flop of bright blue hair flew into vision from the gate, sitting on a pumpkin umbrella.

"Tiki, you were too rough on him. If we don't do anything, we'll lose him," she reprimanded.

"Rhode, where is he?"

Rhode snapped her fingers and a clear box floated out of the gate. The box was clear, but hade large dots on the sides, like a dice.

Kanda's eyebrows nit together as he looked through the transparent walls of the box. _Was that him?_ Oh, fuck no. Allen's wrists were chained to cuffs attached to the top panel of the dice. Was that blood? Oh shit that was way too much. The way it was pooling at the bottom of the box made Kanda's insides tighten. He looked at Allen and assumed it was coming from his back. It was so much. It was _too_ much.

"He's going to die!" Lavi yelled at Tiki. _Thanks for pointing that out, Baka Usagi. _

Tiki Laughed, "Well, you should probably save him then!"

"Mikk…" Kanda growled.

"So here's the game, samurai, if you can beat me at our little fight, just nock me down, we'll give you your little friend here. However, if you lose, I'll kill you and make Allen watch."

Allen's knees gave way so he was only held up only by the cuffs. He probably passed out.

"Or maybe I'll kill him in front of you instead," Tiki mused, "I don't think he'll be able to see much in his condition."

Kanda's glare intensified, "Allen doesn't have enough time."

Tiki sighed, "Very well, I see you do have a point. Rhode, please patch up the Shounen."

Again, Rhode snapped her fingers and Allen's cuffs disappeared, making him fall with a sickening splash into the puddle of blood. A little doll that resembled Rhode popped into existence next to the boy and kicked his unconscious form. It then pulled out a needle and started sewing him back together.

Kanda vowed that after he pounded Tiki's balls mercilessly into the ground, he would take a closer look at the wound.

"Ready, samurai?"

Kanda didn't answer but flicked his sword at Tiki, beckoning him to begin. The man cackled and flicked his hands so that they lit up with dark energy. He charged.

Kanda stood ready. He would win this, and he would win it for Allen.

**Sorry this chappy was so short guys! The next one I did research on, so MWAHAHA! Go Kanda, Go! I hope you all liked it.**

**P.S **

**Reviews make me work harder. Pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! So this chapter was… interesting to write, I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or the quotes that I used in this one.**

Tiki cackled as he lunged forward and attacked Kanda with the quick swipes of his arms. Kanda met each of the attacks by blocking with Mugen, utilizing the immense skill that he had developed over the years, and soon the two men were clashing in a controlled, but also aggressive battle.

Lavi hopped on his hammer's hilt and extended it to check on Allen. If Rhode attacked him, so be it. Lightly, he landed on the top of the cube and he stared intently down at Allen through the block's transparent surface.

Rhode buzzed over to him and glanced down at the unconscious boy as well, "Tiki was hard on him," she mused rather obviously.

"What did he do to him?" Lavi asked, shocked at Allen's condition.

"Tiki got angry and tried to kill Allen years ago. He had a tease eat a whole straight through his heart… He really messed him up. If it wasn't for Allen's innocence, there was no way he could have survived."

Lavi stored that bit of information in his mind, "But what did he do this time?"

"I was getting to that," Rhode said, clearly bored, "because Allen escaped something that didn't seem possible, Tiki got really mad. He pumped dark energy into the skin on his neck and sliced through his back. The back wound is what is causing all the blood."

"With dark matter too?"

"Yeah."

"Damn…"

There was a bang and he saw through the gloom Kanda's body rolling on the ground. Kanda pushed off his feet in one fluid motion out of the roll and flew back into the smog that had been created from the fight.

Kanda's eyes scanned his surroundings, but the smoke was too thick. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. This was just like training blind-folded…

He leapt forward and cut Mugen through the air only to have it slam to a hard stop. He opened his eyes and glared at Tiki who had clearly blocked the swipe with his forearm.

"You are very fast," Tiki smirked, "But apparently not fast enough to save the Shounen in the first place. Those scars aren't going away any time soon…"

"What did you do to him?" Kanda growled and both Mugen and Tiki's arm shook from the pressure being applied by both men. Kanda felt something light land on his shoulder, and glanced at it. It was a butterfly. Damn those creatures to hell.

"That my dear samurai, is a tease. They are carnivorous butterflies and can tear away flesh from bones until that is all that remains. Are you scared?"

Kanda smirked, "Why would I be afraid of a man who fights with butterflies?"

Tiki laughed, the mother fucker hadn't broken a sweat during the entire fight, and Kanda couldn't lose this. His ego wouldn't allow it, and there was no way in _hell_ he was going to lose Allen to this son of a bitch.

"_Nigen…"_Kanda murmured as he lifted the newly created, second, glowing blade to block Tiki as the older creep slashed his poisonous arms.

"Oh, looks like you've got some tricks up your sleeve, huh, samurai?" Tiki smirked.

Kanda lunged forward, cutting at the man in front of him with dizzying speed. His expression did not change and Tiki cackled.

"You think that this little game of yours will be enough?" The Noah spat, and the vines that had captured Allen erupted from his flesh. Kanda jumped back and sliced as many of the vines as he could, but eventually one got in, pricing his side.

With his left sword, he cut the vine off of and he ripped out the tendril from his body. He tossed it on the ground uncaringly. The wound would heal.

"Eight flower mantis… Ascending flower…" He growled, still using Mugen to hold Tiki back and he felt the burning sensation around his eyes, "Tap my lie force for power. I'll strengthen my blade at the expense of my own life… forbidden skill, tipple illusion!"

As he finished, he crossed both of his swords, and slashed them downwards, sending the eight peddled flower of pure energy flying towards Tiki. The man's eyes widened slightly as the glowing image slammed into his abdomen, sending him flying backwards.

Kanda did not let his guard down, but proceed cautiously after the Noah, both of his weapons still raised.

"You think that that was even close?" the voice of Tiki echoed ominously through the smog. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Tiki strode up to him, apparently unaffected by the impact of his attack.

Kanda knew deep down that even if he was able to create another attack like that again and still live, it wouldn't be enough to make a dent in Tiki's amour. He had to go about this in a different way.

Tiki charged and he quickly brought both blades up and crossing them to block Tiki's attack. Tiki cackled as Kanda's foot slid into the soft, decimated grass of the clearing.

Kanda had always tried to get closer to his innocence. He was good at fighting Akuma, so he put effort into it, but he had never actually pleaded with it. He never had a reason concrete enough in his eyes to justify it. Well, he sure was now…

_Innocence_, he thought,_ now is not the time to be a fucking shit. Before my soul purpose in life was finding _her_, those feelings never let me, but that fucking Moyashi made those feelings seem small and weak. Those feelings of her have finally disappeared, so don't give me shit about not being strong enough to kill this bitch. Allen needs us._

Kanda knew that he probably could have been slightly more eloquent when conversing with his innocence, but he did feel something swirling inside of him. He smirked and grinned when his forearms burst open and blood poured everywhere. It was blurry and he could barely make out anything except for the crimson waterfall that was splashing on the ground.

He stumbled and fell back, but the pool of red liquid went up, forming a glowing crystal figure with wings.

He smirked, it was about time. _Let's go help the bean…_

"What are you doing samurai?" Tiki asked looking down at was undoubtedly something strange. Tiki probably though that he had landed a hit on Kanda when the blood sprayed everywhere.

Kanda sneered and the crystal angel dove into his wrists, leaving two dark crosses in their wake.

He smirked and lifted Mugen, swinging experimentally back and forth. The literal weight was the same, but it felt lighter somehow. When he summoned Nigen, he wasn't surprised when he didn't sense a difference in the amount of energy it took to wield them in comparison to only having one.

"You got me angry Mikk," Kanda said standing up, "So why don't we stop the games, and just have you give me Allen."

"You just spilled your own blood all over the place; I wouldn't go over there for fear of dirtying my shoes. You don't stand a chance."

Kanda really didn't have time for this. He lunged and cut at Tiki with his right sword.

Tiki jumped back, but Kanda was too quick. Leaping forward, be bombarded Tiki with swipe after swipe and the Noah struggled to keep up. Kanda kicked forward, his boot making contact with the Noah's torso.

Tiki fell down and Kanda pointed his sword on Tiki's chest. Slowly he pressed the tip into the Noah's flesh, "I win," He whispered menacingly.

Tiki gasped as the innocence infected his body, but he laughed, "Innocence is poisonous to us Noahs, but dark matter is or you. Allen's parasite innocence might have kept him alive, but just barely. You won this round, but you also lost."

Kanda leaned in close to Tiki's face, "We'll see," and satisfied himself by socking the Noah of Pleasure in the face.

He glanced at his fists smugly. Originally, his hand would just have slid through the Noah's fat head, but he supposed that the crosses on his wrists helped his jump over that hurdle.

"Tiki!" Rhodes wailed.

"Release Allen, Rhode, I won," Kanda called over to the girl. Rhode complied and lowered the box carrying Allen to the ground. Lavi leapt off of the top when it landed on the grass, and the walls of the cube dissolved.

Kanda ran to Allen, and Rhode floated to Tiki, "Till next time exorcists," Rhode sang as she made Tiki levitate and followed his floating body through the gate, "and make sure you take care of my Allen!" she called before the crack in the air disappeared.

"Brat," Kanda scowled.

**Hey, hey, hey! Okay so I have a proposition for you guys. Any ideas for seduction? Yeah I know, odd question, but I need the ideas for future chappies. Poor Allen, lol.**

**SPOILER**

**Sorry if the Crystal-type evolution thingy was different from what we all know will eventually happen in the manga. I have yet to read that bit, but I suspected that it happened so I included it. I was flipping through my book and I glanced at a page and saw the angel thingy today and I started swearing because 1) I hadn't read that part and 2) I felt so nifty because I was proud of my prediction, only to have it proven genuine. Aw well. So I'm not 100% sure that it was as accurate as the manga, but I will find out when I read it. Lol, thanks guys!**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone! I hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Kanda stared at Allen's sleeping face. He wondered how many times he would find himself in this position, sitting in a small village inn, and waiting for Allen to wake up after being on the receiving end of some sort of catastrophic injury.

They had contacted the Order and explained to Komui what happened. He was sending a medical team over, but Kanda would have to take care of Allen in the meantime.

Kanda had almost flinched when he had first changed Allen's bandages. The knife wound was long and deep, ripping through the boys flesh, but because of the dark mater, waves of purple and red infected skin, and no doubt muscle, spread around the wound in a wave-like pattern.

Kanda was worried though. That was a huge wound and Allen had lost a lot of blood, but what really freaked him out was the yin-yang.

It rested at the base of Allen's neck and was only about two inches across. Why the fuck would Tiki do that? Why didn't he just slice and dice the kid up instead of giving the boy some ink?

Kanda traced Allen's face with his hand, "I'm sorry," he whispered, and was surprised to feel a slight stinging in his eyes. He blinked but then disregarded it. No one was going to see him, and Allen deserved at least one tear from him.

"I'm so sorry."

Man, he really messed up this time…

Two days had already past, and neither the Order nor Allen had shown a lot of progress. Kanda sighed in frustration, kneading the heels of his palms into his forehead.

"Kanda…"

Kanda's eyes snapped open at the small sound and he looked sharply at Allen. He must have imagined the weak voice, because the kid was still sleeping peacefully underneath the quilt.

"Moyashi…" he whispered as he gripped Allen's hand. His eyes widened as the once limp hand's grip became firm.

"Kanda…" the boy croaked, his voice horse. Slowly, Allen's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion, taking in his surroundings.

"Wha-?" He groaned, and he blinked his eyes hard. When he opened them and realized that the room had not changed, they began bombarding around, before resting on Kanda. He blinked again at the sight of the older teen, tying to proses what he was seeing.

Finally, his face broke into a wide smile, "KANDA!" he cried, throwing his arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda grunted at the impact of the small body that had just lunged into him, "Geese Moyashi, calm down, you're still injured."

But Allen didn't comply; instead he tightened his grip and buried his face in Kanda's neck. Kanda smirked and returned the hug by putting his arms around Allen's waist.

"I'm so sorry Kanda…" he whispered as his fingers tangled themselves in Kanda's hair, and the older man pulled away. With his hands pressed hard on the boy's cheeks so that the Moyashi's face was squashed, he snapped, "What the fuck bean? Why are you apologizing?"

"Kanda! Leh- oh ov my –ace!" Allen squirmed trying to get Kanda off of him.

Kanda rolled his eyes and released his little Moyashi, who rubbed his cheeks and glared quite cutely at Kanda, "BaKanda!"

"Don't Allen, just don't!" Kanda shouted, and Allen blinked in surprise at the use of his real name, "Have you seen yourself? You got fucked up! What did he do to you? I was searching for you for a mother fucking month, and when we finally found you, I was glad that you weren't dead! For those four weeks I hated myself more then I usually do, so don't go throwing around apologies like that when_ I_ wasn't there to protect you."

Allen's eyes were wide at Kanda's sudden show of emotion, "But Kanda," Allen started sadly, "It was my fault."

"How?" Kanda asked, his voice hard and angry.

"Don't be mad, please," Allen whispered, wringing his hands nervously, "It was my fault, Kanda, I meant for it to happen. Well, I hoped that I would be able to get away, but I was too weak."

"What do you mean?"

"I made the gate. I made it Kanda! Cross told me how when I was younger, I don't know how I do, I just can."

Allen looked at Kanda uncertainly, waiting for the tirade of insults that were probably soon to come, calling him a Noah, or a traitor.

"BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda screamed and clubbed Allen on the head with his forearm, "You could have died!"

Allen blinked again, surprised by Kanda's reaction, "Aren't you angry because that makes me like the Noahs?"

"BAKA MOYASHI!" He yelled, this time with his fist making contact with Allen's cheek.

"What the hell, BaKanda! What was that for?" Allen asked incredulously, rubbing his cheek gingerly.

"For being an idiot!" Kanda roared, "Are you fucking shitting me? Do you honestly think that I feel that way?"

"Well, most people would…" Allen said uncertainly.

"BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled, smacking him on the back of the head. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration," I can't believe you are making me say something this sappy out loud but… can you honestly see Lavi trying you for treason? Could you honestly see Lenalee chasing you with torches and pitchforks? Can you honestly see me pushing you away like that? We are you _fiends_, Moyashi. What will it take or it to penetrate you thick skull? They might be as annoying as hell but they care about you," Kanda took a deep breath before continuing, "And even though I might not always show it, I do care about you… a lot."

"Awe, BaKanda, I love you too!" Allen gushed, hugging Kanda again.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," He said returning the hug, "I love you, okay? But don't you dare pull this shit again. _EVER_."

Allen nodded and Kanda rolled his eyes, cupping Allen's face with his hands and kissing him passionately. Allen eagerly responded, making up for lost time and the clash of tongues that followed reflected that.

"Hmm, Moyashi," Kanda muttered and forced himself to break away from the kiss, "We shouldn't be doing this, your injured."

"I don't care Kanda," Allen whispered and played with Kanda's hair, "I haven't seen you in a month."

Kanda chuckled and kissed him chastely, "No, you need to sleep or at least eat. You still look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Kanda," Allen said sarcastically.

Kanda smirked, "Just shut up. I'll go down stairs and get you something from the inn keeper."

He turned around, but found himself stopped by a cold hand gripping his wrist. He turned around and his eyes met Allen's, "Please," the boy whispered, "Don't go, not yet."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but there was a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He sat down on the bed next to Allen and brushed back the silver locks that had fallen into the boy's eyes.

"Moyashi," he whispered, and gently kissed Allen on the forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen sat on the bed, with his legs dangling over the edge. Kanda was sitting behind him, changing his bandages, while Lavi was calling Komui. The medical team would be unnecessary because Allen was healing well.

"Geeze, Moyashi, what the fuck did they do to you?" Kanda muttered angrily.

"I wouldn't know, BaKanda, seeing how it is on my _back_."

"Tch, stupid Moyashi. You mean you haven't seen it yet?"

"All's I know it that it hurts like hell."

"Quit complaining, beansprout."

"Why?" Allen laughed, "Is it really small?"

Kanda waited, contemplating his answer, not wanting to admit defeat, "No," he said finally, giving up.

"Oh my gosh," Allen was practically pissing himself at this point, "Why? What does it look like?"

"Like mother fucking minced meat," Kanda growled.

Allen laughed again and stood up, approaching the mirror that was resting on the dresser in the room. He twisted his head to look at himself, his smile faded, "Ah, common Kanda! It only a slice! Holly fuck, Tiki gave me a _tattoo_!"

"What the hell did Tiki do to you Allen?" Kanda interrupted his inspection.

Allen stopped and transferred his attention back to Kanda, "It's not important," he said smiling sadly.

"Like hell it is!" Kanda shouted.

Allen didn't answer, and Kanda felt his anger bubbling again, "Beansprout, I know or a fact that Tiki did something more than slicing you in half and turning you into an art project, so tell me the truth."

Allen looked down with a light blush peppering his cheeks, "I can't, it's too embarrassing."

"Did he _touch_ you? Did that mother fucking bastard fucking touch you?!" Kanda fumed.

"What?! NO!" Allen shouted, his face turning even darker red.

"Then tell me!" Kanda said agitatedly.

"He threw me into a lake!" Allen yelled.

There was a silence then Kanda finally processed what Allen said, "Wait… What?"

Allen blushed, "Well, it wasn't a normal lake…." He defended sheepishly, backing into the dresser.

By now, Kanda had an angry tick pounding his in forehead, "Just explain!"

"Okay, okay," Allen said morosely, and explained what happened, looking at the floor. When he had finished, he let his gaze return to Kanda defiantly. What he wasn't expecting was for Kanda to cross the room in a few strides, wrap his arms around him and kiss his hair.

"I guess you dying is my fear too," he whispered.

Allen smiled and tightened his grip, "It's good to be back Kanda."

**Awwww, well that was sappy ;D and Kanda was overly compassionate… I hope you all liked it! Oh, and Julian says hello!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 21

**IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR! (a.k.a Yullen week people!)**

**I like this chapter everyone, it made me giggle and I had a colab with some friends trying to figure out how I was going to get into it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Three weeks had passed since the reunion, and Kanda, Allen and Lavi were all getting comfortable back at the Order. Allen was still healing, though he had made excellent progress even though he had been bed ridden for the first week.

Allen was fuming. Why? Kanda was holding out on him. Yup, that's right; Kanda was depriving him of sex. The older teenager had only given him kisses and gentle "hugs" since they were brought together again.

And Allen wanted _more_.

Allen Walker may appear to be sweet and innocent but that didn't make him a man with without _needs_.

He was also dating Yu fucking Kanda, who not only was immensely attractive, but also fantastic in bed and Allen was also in love with him. Right now, all Allen asked for only one thing, and that thing was to be able to be fucked senseless by the one he loved.

Allen stood by one of the walls of the training room with his arms crossed, glaring as Kanda performed his daily training with a wooden sword and dummies. Lavi approached the boy as his wiped off the back of his neck with a towel grinning, "What's got you all up in a dither, Al?" he asked.

Allen looked at Lavi critically. He knew Lavi was in on their "little secret" just like how Lenalee was, but he wasn't particularly sure if he wanted Lavi to know about his predicament. Realizing that it really didn't make a deference he sighed angrily, "Kanda won't fuck me."

"Oh, Allen! Who knew that you could get all kinky and hot?" Lavi smirked, "Though, I did have my suspicions."

Allen rolled his eyes, "He keeps saying that I'm injured."

"And are you?" Lavi asked knowingly.

"It's healing up just fine, thank you."

Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's not completely fine, so what?" Allen gave up.

Lavi chucked, "Well, if you think you're ready, then okay," Lavi took a deep breath, contemplating his response, "That's an easy one."

"How?"

"Seduce him, silly."

"What?! How do I do that without looking like an idiot?"

"I think you can figure it out! You know how to pull Yu's strings," Lavi said, wiggling his eyebrows and left Allen to figure out his predicament and went to go talk to Lenalee.

Allen sighed, excepting that it was inevitable. If he wanted sex, then he would have to work for it. He nervously crossed the training hall to the back wall, and let his hand slide across Kanda's back when he passed the older man. He felt Kanda look at him and he smirked seductively over his shoulder, a much more confident smirk then he felt, but Kanda needn't know that.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he understood where this was going, however, he found that he couldn't make his eyes leave the Moyashi's attractive figure.

His eye twitched as Allen strode up to the horizontal bar attached to the back wall at about waist height and placed his ankle on it. Slowly, Allen slid his ankle down the bar while keeping his leg that was on the floor still until his was past his split.

Kanda felt himself getting hot. _How was the Moyashi so god damned flexible? _No, he couldn't fuck the Moyashi, not now; the Bean was still hurt…

_But still… Those legs…_

Allen stood up and did the same stretch on the opposite side.

_Oh, god…_

Kanda inhaled deeply. The Moyashi was doing this on purpose. He was a horney teenager and Kanda knew that, but he himself was no better.

_Damn It, Allen… _

Kanda looked up again, which was a big mistake. Allen had taken his ankle in his hand and pulled it up behind his head while keeping his torso erect.

_That wasn't the only damn thing getting erect…_

Kanda needed to get out of there. Damn tight training clothes to the fieriest pit of hell!

Allen let his leg drop and gripped the mettle railing. He jumped, gripping the bar and spreading his legs, sliding down the wall and guiding himself by using the strength in his arms.

Now he was sitting on the ground, his legs against the wall in a perfect middle split. The Moyashi was practically doing pole dances…

Allen smirked and called nonchalantly over his shoulder at a _very_ twitchy Kanda, "Hey Kanda, I'm sorry to ask you of this, but I'm really _tight_ from not _stretching_ or a month will you give me a _hand_?" He asked innocently.

Kanda's face was dusted pink, Allen noticed smugly. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, he would have been pissing his pants with giggles. Kanda _never_ got like this.

"Do it yourself Moyashi!"

"I don't care if I'm sore after, that's how I know it was a good quality session."

Allen looked over at Lavi who was doubled over with silent giggles, and he grinned, "I suppose if you can't help, I can always ask Lavi…"

That shut him up. Lavi blinked twice, his face purged of any humor.

"Fine, I'll do it Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure Kanda, because I think Lavi or even Lena-"

"I said I'll do it!"

"Man Kanda, if you were so adamant about helping me, you could have just said so at the beginning…" Allen grinned cockily.

"Shut up and turn around Beansprout," Kanda snapped as he walked up to Allen. Allen grinned and spun around so his chest was no longer facing the wall, but at the open room.

"Spread your legs and bend down," Kanda winced mentally at how his words sounded.

"Anything for you Kan-da!" Allen sang as he opened and legs and sat up straight before flattening his torso to the floor.

"What the fuck Moyashi, your split is fine."

"No it's not!" Allen insisted, despite the fact that his legs were in a straight line and his was flat against the floor.

Kanda sighed, "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Push me harder," Allen said simply and smirked as he felt the slight hesitation before Kanda placed his hands against his back and pressed him into the floor.

"Is that good Moyashi? I'm going to the showers…"

Slightly pink, Kanda quickly strode over to the door that led to the locker room. He opened the door hard, slamming it shut with a crack that echoed throughout the training hall.

Allen smirked as he saw the flustered Kanda, or as flustered as Kanda could get, rush out of the training hall and into the locker room.

Lavi watched the sneaky smile on the teenager's face. He turned to Lenalee, who was giggling quietly to herself, "Oh, he is totally getting laid tonight."

He chuckled.

Allen pulled his legs together and stood up before jogging to the locker room.

"Yup, definitely getting laid," Lavi mused.

When Allen reached the entrance to the locker room, he slowed down and opened the door to walk in as nonchalantly as possible. He poked his heads into the sink area and saw Kanda splashing his face with water.

Kanda looked up to glare at Allen trough the mirror. Suddenly, he spun around and stalked towards Allen, pinning him to the wall and pressing his forearm against Allen's neck.

"You know what you did?" he snarled.

"What?" Allen asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't act, Moyashi," he growled, pressing harder into Allen's throat.

"Kanda?" he smirked, and Kanda retaliated by applying more force into his neck, "Kanda!" Allen groaned, parting his lips and closing his eyes.

Kanda leapt back, immediately recognizing the expression at the one Allen sported after and orgasm and the moaning of is name didn't help at all.

"No, Moyashi."

Slowly, Allen approached Kanda, "Don't you want me? Am I not good enough? What did I do wrong?" Allen asked sadly.

"That's not the problem Moyashi!" Kanda said in frustration.

"I'm fine, Kanda, really I am. I've already started training again."

"And you shouldn't be! Just because the bleedings stopped and you can do motherfucking backflips without breaking your stitches doesn't mean you're at you fucking physical best!"

"You know it's not that bad Kanda," Allen scoffed.

Kanda paused, contemplating his answer, "Fine," he decided and Allen's heart sored, "Give it a week."

Allen felt his euphoria sag, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, a week," Kanda deadpanned.

"Five days," Allen said desperately, grasping at straws.

"Six days, thats it," Kanda said simply and his stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Allen, "Please, for me?"

Allen sighed; feeling kind of touched that Kanda just said 'please, for me?' and recognizing how odd it sounded coming out of Kanda's mouth. He understood how hard it was for Kanda during the past months and he returned his partner's embrace.

Allen sighed, "I guess so."

"It's no easier or me as it is for you."

"I know," Allen whispered, burying his face in Kanda's neck. He smiled slyly, standing up on his tip toes to mutter into Kanda's ear, "I bet I can make it up to you though?"

Kanda sighed and pulled away, "No, Bean…"

"Technically, BaKanda, it's not completely sex and it won't put any stress on my back."

Kanda glared at him, but that did not deter Allen in the slightest, "Common Baka."

Allen gripped Kanda's hand and dragged him through the locker room, checking to make sure that it was empty. He turned to look at Kanda and grinned, "All clear!"

He pulled him into one of the larger shower stalls with the benches attached to one of the walls. He sat Kanda down on the bench and closed the door behind them.

"Moyashi, what are you do-"

"Shhhh…" Allen whispered, placing his forefinger on Kanda's lips and receiving a glare in return. Allen's hands quickly darted down to Kanda's pants, efficiently unbuttoning them and finding his erection. He removed it from the black boxers and slowly began stroking it before kneeling down at Kanda's feet.

In one motion, he moved his face to Kanda's member, and slowly licked the head before taking it in his mouth.

"Fuck, Moyashi…" Kanda groaned, then opened his mouth in a silent moan of ecstasy when Allen took him in all the way. Allen's right hand traveled slowly up his own which was gripping the side of the bench tightly. His tongue slowly stoked up his shaft as he bobbed his head before wrapping around the head quickly and teasing the slit.

_Damn, Allen never ceased to amaze Kanda_…

With his other hand that wasn't gripping the Moyashi's, he wove through the Bean's hair, urging him to continue.

Before he knew it, he was getting close. He felt the hot build up in his lower abdomen, and he warned Allen, "Fuck, Moyashi, I'm close…"

Allen ignored him and continued pleasuring him. He groaned as he released into Allen's mouth. Allen licked him clean, swallowing it all fairly neatly considering, and he wiped his mouth just to make sure.

Allen returned Kanda's cock to its home and kissed him softly on the lips. He then turned around and opened the stall before suddenly becoming ridged at the sound of the locker room door opening. He turned around to look at Kanda, who was standing up despite the recent orgasm, worriedly. Kanda just shrugged. Whoever it was couldn't have heard anything.

Allen nodded, understanding the logic and turned around quickly, only to bump directly into the potbelly of a huge man.

"-Oof! Oh, dear, please excuse me," Allen apologized, looking up at the face of a finder he didn't recognize. Kanda did though, it was one of the newer finders, he had arrived just the day before Lavi and he left on their mission to find Allen. His name was Ron or maybe Don?

"Oh no, it's fine m' lad. My names Lon Roberts, I just started working here almost two months ago. Your Allen Walker right? I've heard a lot about you."

Kanda glared at the man, he was weird and Kanda didn't like him, not the way smiled at the Moyashi and most certainly not at the way his eyes raked over Allen.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Allen responded, sending out his hand to the finder.

Lon grinned greasily. There was really no other way to describe what he was but greasy. He accepted Allen's soft hand in his own and he shook it roughly before pulling a stumbling Allen in closer to him.

"Well aren't you just delicious?" he whispered to a squirming Allen who he was practically holding off the ground.

Kanda, who was admittedly still groggy from his orgasm from not two minutes ago, snapped awake, pushing the two apart and pulling Allen behind him protectively.

He glared at Lon and the man held up his hands defensively, "Looks like I've hit a spark."

Kanda just glared.

Lon smirked and turned around and headed deeper into the locker room.

Kanda held Allen close behind him for a good minute before Allen started fidgeting.

"Kanda?"

"Yeah, let's just go…" he muttered and led Allen out of the locker room.

**Originally, I was just going to have Allen doing the middle split and then have the dialog in the locker room but then I got really into it and was like "Blowjob!" Oh, isn't the human mind a magnificent thing? **

**Thanks everyone, I hope you all liked it. Lon won't have that big of an impact now, but later he will, I'm thinking about extending this story and having a sequel. Hmmm I will have to ponder this…**

**Happy holidays!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello Hello! I hope you all like this chapter! A little bit of insight on the emotional side of Kanda's and Allen's relationship. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

It was early at the Black Order. The sun had just started to rise, and with it, so did Yu Kanda. Kanda blinked and craned his head so that he could see the face of the young man next to him. The sheets clung to the boy's waist, leaving his upper body visible. He was wearing a baggy shirt and he had one of his hands under his face while the other was intertwined with his own.

Gently, Kanda detangled his fingers from those of the Moyashi, and carefully removed himself from the other as to not awake his sleeping partner. When he was safely detached, he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and his feet touched the floor. He took a deep breath and stood up, his long hair cascading down his bare back as he walked around the room.

He crossed over to the other side of the bed where there was an open space, and he glanced at Allen's face. The boy's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Completely peaceful.

He sighed, and ran his hands through his loose hair as he positioned himself on the floor and started meditating.

Kanda and Allen had slowly gotten in the habit of sleeping in the same bed when they first started 'sleeping, sleeping' together months ago. Originally, Kanda would have left the room to meditate, but he was paranoid. He was worried about the Moyashi. The brat constantly had people after him, even here at the Order where things were thought to be protected. He had the Noahs and Lon breathing down his neck and things weren't satisfactory in Kanda's eyes to be safe.

Not to mention, when they had gotten back three weeks ago, Allen started getting nightmares…

The boy would be a restless sleeper when he used to be peaceful and still. He would shift uncomfortably, or if Kanda was analyzing his face, he would notice the contortions of pain that were ridden all over the boy's features. Silent tears would trail down his pail cheeks and he would eventually wake up nearly hysterical, breathing harshly through his nose and covering his mouth with his hand.

Kanda would try to calm him down as quickly as possible, by wrapping his arms around Allen's shaking body, and kissing him gently while running his hand through his white hair.

Allen was exhausted to say the lease, what with trying to heal, trying to start training again, and not being able to sleep. It seemed to finally be getting to him though, that is, besides just the obvious traits. That was the only reason to explain how the boy was sleeping so peacefully now, he was exhausted.

Kanda inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate. He cleared his mind successfully and the sun continued to rise.

Kanda's eyes opened at the mewing and sighs that were emanating from the bed. He smirked, recognizing the sounds to be those that the Moyashi made right before waking up. He stood and crawled back into bed knowing that if Allen was had a nightmare, and just didn't show signs of it, he would be freaking out if he didn't feel Kanda next to him.

He loosely embraced the boy, who sighed and turned so that he was facing him with his head buried into Kanda's chest. Kanda inhaled deeply and gently kissed Allen's hair. Another mew escaped from the boys lips, and Kanda smirked, it was just really cute.

Allen's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few more times. His round eyes met Kanda's and he yawned quietly before nuzzling his face deeper into Kanda's chest. They lay like that for a while, Allen drifting in and out of sleep until he finally stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You slept well?" Kanda asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes," Allen replied smiling to himself.

Kanda cupped Allen's face with his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss, "I'm glad."

Together, they each got dressed into day clothes, and Allen poked his head out of the door to check if anyone was in the hallway because they were both in his room. When it was declared safe, they both exited the room and walked down the hall to the dining hall.

The dining hall was busy, which was to be expected seeing as how it was prime time for breakfast. They walked over to Jerry and Kanda ordered his usual soba and Allen his usual wheal barrel. Together they moved over to the table where Lavi and Lenalee were sitting.

As usual, Allen inhaled his meal and Kanda took his time. The Moyashi looked over to the side and noticed that Krory had returned from a mission and was sitting at a table across from them with Miranda and a few of the science division people. He quickly stood up and after returning his dishes to the kitchen staff, walked over to the table to talk.

Kanda rolled his eyes. It was so like Allen to rush to talk to someone, or maybe it was just him who wouldn't rush to talk to anyone. He brushed it off and returned to his soba, while glancing periodically at the Moyashi.

Allen was standing by the table talking animatedly to Krory and Miranda. Krory muttered something and Allen leaned in to listen better just as Lon passed by. The creep took full advantage of the moment and spanked Allen's ass hard. Kanda broke his chopsticks in half; just Moyashi yelped and jumped at the sudden touch.

The finder just cackled and Kanda stood up, only to have his arm gripped tightly by Lavi over the table. He looked down at him and then at Allen. Both of them had looks that clearly told him '_Don't do anything rash. This guy might be a pain in the ass, but he isn't worth the secret getting out.'_

He exhaled deeply, and sat back down. Lavi nodded to Kanda and Allen took the seat next to him. Kanda stood up, ignoring the looks of the three people at his table, but he was only replacing his chopsticks, much to their relief. He returned to his seat and he started eating. He felt pressure on his leg that he recognized to be Allen's hand as the boy rubbed his thigh, calming him down.

He looked over at the boy and saw Allen smiling and talking with Lavi and Lenalee, not paying the slightest attention to his hand. No one would notice.

"Yeah, so stop by at the training hall this afternoon, we'll all be there," Lenalee bubbled. Why did they have to go to the training hall to train today? They did that every day. Why couldn't he and Allen go do something _alone_ together like go for a walk? Allen loved going outside, it was good for him, and the way wind would tease his hair make him smile.

Dear lord, Kanda was getting soft. He shook his head; he couldn't become a controlling idiot to Allen like Komui was to Lenalee.

Much to Kanda's dismay, Allen agreed to Lenalee, making he twitched slightly. As soon as they finished eating, they started towards training hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda was seriously regretting making his deal with Allen. Well, no, that's not completely accurate.

Kanda's self-control was being tested. Yes, that's it. Well, it was being tested in more than one way; not only because of Allen, but also because of a little thing he called jealousy.

Now that Allen was back at the Black Order, everyone was overjoyed. People wanted to tell him how happy they were that he was back, and people like Lavi and Lenalee were spending more time with him. Fuck, they knew about their relationship! Couldn't they tell that he needed to spend more time with Allen than the average member of the Black Order?

Every time he saw the Moyashi leaning into Lenalee to hear her whisper something in his ear, or see him smile then laugh at whatever it was that she wanted to say, sent waved of that poisonous emotion coursing through his veins.

Or seeing him spar with Lavi, their bodies too close for his liking, and that stupid-as-fuck grin that was plastered to Lavi's face and that sexy smirk on the Moyashi's also earned the painful churning in his gut. However, he had no reserves about smashing his fist into the Baka Usagi's jawline, unlike with Lenalee, so there was some output.

Even now, in the training hall, Kanda was feeling the effects of this animosity as Allen was talking animatedly to Chaoji. Yes, Kanda was jealous of motherfucking Chaoji, the little brat didn't even know how to use his innocence correctly.

The butterball was brick red in the face, and Allen was only chatting and smiling, completely unaware of Chaoji and his antics.

Kanda's eye twitched as Allen laughed, placing his hand on the new exorcists shoulder before turning around and walking towards Kanda.

"Hey Kanda, guess what?" he sang.

"What?" Kanda said blandly.

"Komui was talking to Chaoji about us," he said wiggling his eyebrows and his voice hinting that there was more.

"And?"

"We have a mission."

"Oh?" Kanda smirked.

"Yeah, Chaoji was very knowledgeable," he answered, not noticing Kanda's twitch, "We leave in two days, he says it will probably last two weeks. The finders will have to leave when they hear that we are almost there though because Mari needs backup in Germany, they're also sending Miranda and Krory… So it looks like we'll be alone."

"Really? And what did Chaoji have to say about this?" Kanda asked smirking.

"To be honest, Chaoji was worried about me because he thinks that you are really intimidating," Allen said, laughing a bit at the end.

_As he should feel…_ Kanda thought menacingly as he glared daggers at Chaoji who in return jumped and looked like he was shitting his pants.

"Chaoji also said that Komui thinks we will be going on missions together more often."

"Why?" Kanda asked, assuming that it was something stupid because it came out of Komui's mouth.

"Apparently, we fight well together," Allen chuckled.

Kanda gave him a look.

"Something about understanding each other's fighting styles, and being able to know what the other is doing and going to do," Allen continued.

"Yeah, you are a pretty predictable fighter," Kanda smirked.

"Baka," Allen scolded, aiming a swipe at the older man's head, only to have it blocked by a smug Kanda.

"Well, either way, Komui wants to talk to us both about it."

Kanda nodded and followed Allen out of the training hall.

**Aww, I feel kind of bad about talking about Chaoji like that, but then I remember what a bastard he turns into later. *Sigh**

**I wrote the next chapter weeks ago and I am very excited, so be prepared for sexy Allen!**

**Okay guys so I've decided that I will continue with a sequel, because if I was to answer all the questions about the artifact the story would be like, 40 chapters long. Also this way I can include more spicy stuff. Mwahaha! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I am very excited for this chapter! I wrote it a really long time ago, so I'm really pumped to post it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Even though they were in a beautiful village in Provence, France, and even though they were alone, Kanda still wouldn't touch Allen, and to say the least, Allen was frustrated. Kanda suggested that after they dropped their stuff off, they would go and search the town for anything out of the ordinary.

Allen walked through the village pondering his own problems, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, but Kanda wasn't there to reprimand him, so he let his mind wander. He passed by houses and shops, but nothing happened.

That is, until he reached a small little cottage nestled in the south side of the town. He was walking down the cobblestone streets, when a small hand gripped his jacket. Turning around, he smiled at a little girl of about five in front of him.

"Hello there," He greeted in the French that Cross had so admittedly forced upon him.

"Hello sir! My name is Sylvie," The child greeted back, "My mama and I have been looking for someone like you, but no one has come by. We need you to take something away."

Curiously, Allen nodded and followed the child to her house. For all Allen knew, it could be innocence the girl was referring to.

"What do you need me to take away?" He asked.

"I'll let mama show it to you! Ever since sissy passed away, we've been waiting for someone like you," the little girl explained. It really did sound like an Akuma case.

Finally they reached the house and the little girl let him in. The cottage was homey and quaint, with a small fireplace and kitchen visible from the front hall. Sylvie trotted further into the house and called, "Mama! I found the one!"

A muffled voice responded and Allen could hear the sound of footsteps soon after. Soon, a young woman appeared, brushing her hands off on an apron. She was beautiful and had dark wavy hair. When she saw Allen her face showed a quick flash of shock.

"Honey, I told you, we need a girl…" She smiled apologetically at Allen.

"No mama, he's the one," The girl said back, one hundred present sure of herself.

The woman sighed, but smiled, "If he says so, then okay," she looked at Allen, "Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Josette, but you can call me Madame LeBlanc."

"Allen," he responded, smiling and holding out his hand.

The woman smiled and shook his hand, "Alright, well come with me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly am I here for?" Allen asked.

"Well," The woman paused, "My daughter, Anna, died this past winter. She was very ill, and her body just couldn't handle it. She was fifteen years old and her father gave her a kimono while on his travels. My husband is always traveling with work, he's a wealthy man's assistant, so he accompanies his lord wherever he goes. While they were in Japan, he picked it up. It holds a reminder for my daughter, even though she never wore it. It's very painful to see it, but I just can't bring myself to throw it away."

She sighed, "Sylvie said that she wanted to pick who could have it, and she picked you even though you are a man. It is fitted for a woman, but I'll give it to you if you want it."

They reached a door, and Madam LeBlanc opened it softly. She waked into the room and over to a closet. Reaching in, she pulled out a long dress-like garment. It was mostly silvery blue, but if you looked closer, you could see that it was really tiny silver-blue flowers over navy. It was a beautiful piece of clothing.

"Please take it," The woman whispered.

Allen looked at the garment, then back at the woman.

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now Allen was in a predicament. He was late because of his detour and now he had a kimono that was meant for a girl. There was no doubt that Kanda would be angry when he saw Allen. Well, there goes any of Allen's hope for sex tonight.

Allen sighed and walked into the inn. It was late, about eight at night because he had to finish his assigned part of the village. He hoped Kanda wasn't too mad or worried. An image of Kanda rushing through the village searching for him flashed through his mind and he grimaced.

He climbed the stairs to the rooms after smiling at the inn keeper. Kanda was probably already in the room. He then spun on his heal and made his way over to the smiling old man.

"Excuse me sir?" Allen asked cautiously.

The man looked up and smiled at him expectantly.

"Has the man who came here with me earlier come back yet?"

He nodded.

"Has he come out at all?"

The man nodded again and leaned in and whispered to Allen, "God save your soul lad."

Allen grimaced, "Is he still in the room, or did he leave?"

The man smirked, "Oh he's still in the inn, just ran in for a bath, but you are definitely in for a rough night."

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Allen groaned, leaning on the man's desk with his face in his hands.

"Don't worry m' boy," the inn keeper continued, "I've seen men like him, and he cares about you. When I say that you're in for a rough night, I think that it will be beneficial to both of you."

Allen stared at the man who was smiling suggestively in shock, but the inn keeper only grinned and winked, before turning around and heading into a back room.

Allen took a deep breath, and headed up the stairs again to face his doom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen opened the door of their room quietly and slipped in. Kanda could be back any second. He placed the kimono on one of the beds (The Order had reserved the room) and started pacing. Only to find that he had too much built up tension so he flopped on the bed.

He took a deep breath and his gaze rested on the kimono. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pants. Yes, he was going to try it on. He was curious to see if it fit.

Gingerly he stepped into the supple material and fixed it on properly by folding the ends of the robe in and securing it with the ties. After he was done, he picked up the obi, which was thicker than the one Kanda had worn weeks ago, but shrugged it off, as far as he could tell the entire style of the kimono was different from what Kanda had worn. After he had wrapped it around himself, he realized that he had too much of the material, so he folded it over a couple times and tied it in a bow. After twisting the belt like material around so the bow was in the back and he glanced at himself in the mirror. If fit perfectly, resting on his shoulders comfortably, the hem brushing his feet.

The door opened with a bang and Allen jumped, turning around to see a very angry, very wet Kanda.

To say the ease Kanda was very angry, but was only dressed in a pair of black pants and his hair was down which was enough to distract Allen from his partner's building anger.

The older teenager strode towards Allen, and poked him hard on the chest, "Where the hell were you Bean? Do I have to keep constant tabs on you so I don't have to worry about you dying in a ditch somewhere?"

"Umm…. I just got held up," Allen explained nervously. Kanda was pissed.

"Why? Where the fuck were you?"

"This little girl said that her sister died and that they needed me to take something away. I thought it might have to do with an Akuma so I decided to check it out."

"Oh, and what did you find?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"heh, heh," Allen laughed nervously and gestured to the kimono.

Kanda looked down and for the first time it seems, noticed the new article of clothing. Well, who could blame him? He thought his lover went missing _again_. The key words in that phrase are _missing_ and _again_. For all Kanda knew, Allen was back with Tiki.

Kanda glanced at Allen then back at the kimono. At the way it fit the boy, at the way it complimented his figure, narrowing at the waist slightly and caressing his hips.

_Was Allen doing this on purpose? _

"Um, Kanda?" Allen asked.

Kanda didn't answer, but instead cupped Allen's face with his hand, and pulled him into a kiss, "You are the reincarnation of Lucifer, Moyashi…" He muttered moving his lips to Allen's exposed collarbone, "You do realize that you are wearing a woman's obi?"

Allen laughed nervously, choosing not to tell Kanda that this was intended for a teenage girl, "Well, looks like you'll have to help me take it off…"

Kanda didn't show it, but he died a little inside. Kanda was extremely self-disciplined, and therefore did not usually delve into self-indulgence. However, Allen was the one exception.

They both wanted it so badly, but Kanda's pride was at stake, he said that they would wait until the days were up, and they still had one day left. Part of Kanda told him to wait it out, but the more adamant part of him told him to fuck his pride and start fucking the Moyashi.

"Please Kanda, I'm tired of the games," Allen whispered, "I want you so badly."

That was what set Kanda over the edge.

**I hope you all liked it! The next one will take a while to be posted because on mid-terms :'( Sorry!**

**Thanks! :D**


	25. Chapter 24 (final)

**Well, here you all are; the lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

What happens when two passionate lovers are depraved of sex for nearly a month and then spend the night together? Well, Allen and Kanda were about to find out.

Kanda pushed Allen onto the bed and their tongues battled for dominance.

"Kanda please, just fuck me…" Allen muttered around Kanda's lips.

Kanda smirked, and lifted Allen up slightly and pulled the obi bow around so that it was facing him. He rested Allen back on the bed and leaned back before untying the obi and the knots that were previously underneath the thick cloth. As he unfolded the two sides of the kimono, Allen shivered as the cold air hit his now exposed chest.

Kanda ran his hands up and down Allen's torso and smirked as the boy shuddered. Their lips made contact, and they hungrily kissed. Allen's arms wrapped around the older man's body and he breathed in his scent.

Allen pushed himself up so that he was straddling Kanda's lap and he slipped his arms out of the Kimono, leaving the cloth to pool around his hips. He wove his hands through Kanda's hair smiling, to himself. Slowly, he trailed his hands down Kanda's torso and under the waist line of his pants. He shifted his lips to Kanda's ear, running his tongue along the curve and breathed hotly on his skin. He wanted Kanda _now_, but he knew that having him was a guarantee, so he decided to take his sweet time. He wanted to make Kanda impatient. He wanted Kanda to be desperate for _him_.

"Kanda? Do you want me?" Allen whispered, his breath tickling Kanda's cheek.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Allen sighed sadly. He detangled himself from Kanda and stood up leaving the older teenager on the bed. When he straightened his legs, however, the kimono fell completely, falling down by his feet.

"Oops," he sighed, though he was mentally smirking, and was about to bend down to retrieve it, when he heard a growl accompanied by a firm grip pulling him onto the bed.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Moyashi," Kanda growled pressing their lips together roughly, only to pull back, "but are you sure you're okay?"

Allen gripped Kanda's wet pony tail and pulled harshly on it, forcing to older teen's head back, "Kanda, just do it! What happened to your sadistic side?" Allen complained.

Kanda slapped the boys hand away, ignoring how the frisky grip turned him on. He rolled his eyes as he straightened his face and he pressed his lips to Allen's, quickly separating the boy's lips and skillfully sliding in his tongue. When he was satisfied that the Moyashi was breathless, he moved down the boy's jaw, lightly brushing his lips over the sensitive skin on his neck before nipping it.

He heard Allen gasp lightly and he sent a trail of kisses down the boy's stomach down to his erect cock. In one move his took in as much of Allen as he could without reaching the gagging reflex. He then went back up grazing his teeth up Allen's length and wrapping his tongue around the head before teasing the slit and going back down.

This time, however he slid down farther, deep throating Allen and swallowing so that his muscles would contract around the Moyashi's entire length.

"Ah- Ah!" Allen moaned, and finally buckled, but Kanda used his hands to pin the Moyashi's hips down.

"Kanda, I-I don't have much longer…" Allen warned, but Kanda only continued. Sure enough with a loud moan, Allen came, only to have Kanda suck him off, swallowing all of him.

Kanda pulled away and kissed Allen again, his hand reaching blindly over to the bed side table for the black toiletry case that was lying there. Grabbing it, he reached in and fished out the small glass bottle **(travel sized ;D).** After uncapping in, and covering his fingers, he looked down at Allen as he inserted his first finger. He distracted Allen with another kiss as he pushed in a second finger, scissoring the digits back and forth before adding the last one.

He lined himself up and slowly slid into Allen, being careful as it had been a while since they had last done this. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders and buried his face in his neck, breathing heavily.

"God Moyashi, you're tight…" he moaned after he was completely in.

"Well, it's not like the only thing I've been doing is having sex the past months," Allen groaned, he probably would have hit Kanda if he wasn't gripping the older teen so tightly.

"Well, maybe we should change that, huh?" Kanda whispered huskily in Allen's ear.

"Well, then maybe you should move, huh?" Allen retorted, mimicking Kanda's tone and chuckling.

Kanda lifted each of Allen's legs onto his shoulders and he rammed his hips forward. The load moan from Allen telling him that he had hit the boy's sweet spot right on the first try. After congratulating himself mentally he began mercilessly pounding that spot, successfully turning Allen into a pile of mush.

It felt so right to have Allen back in his arms where he belongs. The past months had been too long and now he was just grateful to have Allen back.

"Oh, Kanda- Yes!" Allen moaned as Kanda's pace became even faster and he brought his hips up to meet his trusts. Both of them were covered in sweat, as they moved together and Kanda felt the heat building inside of his lower abdomen.

"Aren," He muttered and he knew he was close. Allen moaned loudly as with another thrust he came, covering both of their chests. Finally, Kanda came too, and the hot euphoria took over his mind.

Slowly, Kanda pulled out of Allen with a pop and he collapsed next to the white haired teen. Allen moved closer to him, resting his face on Kanda's chest.

"I love you Kanda," he said sincerely.

"You can call me Yu you know," Kanda whispered.

"Really?" Allen asked, pulling away slightly so that he could look at Kanda's expression.

"Yeah," he smirked before pulling his Moyashi in closer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**The Next Day…**_

Kanda and Allen walked through the village to the train station. They had successfully retrieved the innocence, which was hidden in a locket. It turned out to be easy, with them only having to face three level twos and several level ones. No one had gotten hurt and they had completed the mission in less than a week.

Suddenly, Kanda stopped, "I'm surprised you haven't asked about this yet," He smirked, lifting up the small mettle pouch above Allen's face.

"The Artifact!" Allen grinned reaching for it, only to have Kanda pull it out of reach.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Kanda said teasingly, "I will only give this back to you if you promise me one thing."

"What?" Allen asked confused.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again."

Allen looked into Kanda's eyes and saw the hurt behind the anger there. He nodded.

"Okay," Kanda said and tossed the small parcel to Allen.

Allen smiled as he returned the pouch to his neck before laughing.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"It's just that I completely forgot about it," he chuckled, "I guess you must be something special to make me forget about the thing that I devoted my entire life to protecting."

"Baka Moyashi…" Kanda muttered as he kissed Allen right then in there.

**Hello everyone! So this is the last chapter. There might be a sequel, there might not be. I will inform you if there is, though I doubt that if there is one that it will come soon. I have been working on three other AUs and I am pumped to post them please check them out! (they should be up soon)**

**A special thanks to my friend Zubin who gave me some ideas. **

**Thanks everyone for all the support you gave me, it was a lot of fun!**


End file.
